Complications of High School
by RaphSai03
Summary: The Turtles have deafted both the shredder and the Kraang. But now, they are faced with an even bigger challenge. High School. Read as the turtles get girlfriends, skip class, go to parties, and get detention. Rated M for later on chapters. Bad summary, decent writer.
1. First Day

Tmnt High School

CHAPTER 1- First Day

**Leo POV**

I gulp. This is it. My first day of high school. My hands are shaking and my knees are quivering, making me feel like my legs are gonna give out from underneath me. I take a deep breath and glance at my 3 brothers.

Raph looks like his usual self, impatient and on edge, ready for anything that gets thrown in his way. But, him being my closest brother, I can also see the nervousness and fright in his eyes, though anyone else would look at him and say that he's just determined.

I glance over to my right, at Donnie, who has a rainbow of emotions written across his body. You can tell by the look on his face that he's nervous, the way stands that he's determined to do his best, and you can tell by the way his eyes are wandering all over the campus that he's just plain excited to be here. It's always been Donnie's dream to go to school.

And finally, Mikey. It's obvious how he's feeling. Joyful. As he always has and will be. He's grinning from ear to ear, and practically jumping up and down.

I smirk at the sight. At least he's not nervous, I think to myself. I begin to look around the campus for myself. I can easily pick out the jocks, cheerleaders, goths, nerds, geeks, preps, and Loners. Then there's this other girl, leaning against a tree. A cherry tree, to be exact. The way her hair blows in the wind, the way her body is shaped, with the delicate curves and edges, the way she leans in the shadow of the tree, I feel like I know her from somewhere. Though, I can't quite put my finger on it...

"So, are we going in or are we just gonna sit around here looking like a bunch of dorks all day?" Raph asks in impatient tone, tapping his still bare feet against the warm pavement.

"Raph's right, we should go in now. I think we're all pretty confident about this." Donnie adds. Yeah, I'm so confident, I think to myself sarcastically.

"Yeah! Can we go in now, Leo?" Mikey says, continuing to bounce around excitedly.

"You don't have to ask him for permission anymore, Mikey. He's no longer our leader." Raph says, beginning to walk towards the school. I watch as Mikey follows Raph in the direction of the school, and Donnie turns toward me and shrugs, as if saying, 'What are you gonna do about it?' and also walks toward the school.

I frown. Why would Raph say I'm not their leader anymore? I mean, last spring we did get rid of the Kraang, and there hasn't been any sign of Shredder or the foot in 3 months. And that was the reason we decided to stop playing vigilante and try to live as normal lives as possible. I never thought of me not being their leader anymore, though. We still did go on patrol every once in a while for a treat, and we still trained with master splinter at least once a day.

I guess that it became official, though, when April told us that with half the city being mutated, that mutants were now aloud to get jobs, live in houses, be treated like any other human being, basiccally. Which gave us the opportunity to go to school. Of course, me and Raph didn't want to, but Splinter didn't give us much of a choice. So, now that I think about it, I'm not their leader anymore. I'm no ones leader anymore. Just a regular teenage guy.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" I call after my brothers.

**Mikey POV**

I stare in amazement at everything I come across. "And I thought the outside was cool..." I mumble quietly.

There are flags dangling from the ceiling, club registration forms on the walls, rooms that are yet to be discovered, and people, LOADS of people, all around me.

I have already run into three, and was about to run into my fourth, when Leo comes from behind me and steers me away.

Finally, we get to the locker pod. The four of us have lockers right next to each other, along with April and Casey's coming after my locker, and some other girl next Leo's.

Donnie is the only of my brothers to get his locker open on the first try. It takes me at least fifteen try's, Raph seven try's and three kicks, and Leo 5 try's. But once we had our lockers set up, we split up to our homerooms.

"Okay, so me and Raph are in room 302, and Donnie and Mikey are in 307?" Leo double checks. Donnie and Raph nod.

"Well, me and Mikey should get going, good luck and I'll see you two in 2nd period!" Donnie says and he drags me off to room 307.

**Raph POV**

I follow Leo to our homeroom. Glaring at everything and everyone in my way. Leo waves to a couple people and even throws a football back to a group of jocks who had thrown it too far. But I avoid any contact with everyone.

Once we've made our way across the locker pod to room 302, I take the seat next Leo, then, finally allow myself to observe the other 20 sixteen year olds in the room. Besides me and Leo, there's only another 3 mutants in the room. There's a boy who was mutated into a pigeon, a girl who was mutated into squirrel (thank god Mikey's not here), and a girl who was mutated into a lizard. My eyes seem to stick to the lizard girl. I don't know why, she's just so... What's the word I'm looking for.. Hot. Like, really Hot. She has chestnut brown hair, Ice blue eyes, and a pink scarf wrapped neatly around her neck. I try to look away, but my eyes just won't move. Woah. Its all I can manage to think.

She seems to realize that I'm watching her, because she carefully folds the corner of her comic book (She reads comic books! How much better could this possibly get?) and gets up and walks right in my direction. I immediately look away from her, and at Leo instead.

"So then I said-" I say, trying to make it seem like we were having a conversation. The girl stops in front of me before I can finish my fake statement. "Just a sec, Leo." I say turning toward the girl, "Yea? What is it? We were sort of in the middle of a conversation here."

"No we weren't!" Leo says. I glare at him. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his 'Space Heroes' comic. I turn toward the girl once more and give her an expecting look.

"I know you were watching me." She says. Woah, pretty strait forward too. So far, she's turning out to be a female version of me.

"Um, I wasn't staring at you." I say, acting clueless.

"Right," she mumbles, "What's your name?"

"Raphael. But everyone calls me Raph."

"I'm Mona Lisa. But you can just call me Mona." She says, sticking her hand out to shake. I take it. Mona, she has a beautiful name, too.


	2. Lunch

CHAPTER 2- Lunch

**Leo POV**

Well, Imanaged togetthrough thefirst half of the day. And now I'm at lunch, listening to Raph obsess over how his new crush, Mona Lisa, has been in all of his classes. I nod my head and pretend to listen, but really, I'm a million Galaxies away.

Now, usually, I would look at Raph's obsession with Mona as a chance for 'Payback', but right now, I'm too caught up in my own Cute-girl-obsession. There's this girl who's in all my classes, and she's REALLY pretty. She has her locker next to mine and sits in front of in algebra. She was the girl leaning against the tree earlier this morning.

I still get this feeling, every time that I look at her, that I know who she is. I know her from somewhere, and not knowing who she is is really bothering me.

I stare at her for another couple seconds, but then turn to my brothers. "Do you guys know who that is over there?" I ask them, pointing strait at the girl, who is sitting at her own table just a couple of feet away.

Mikey shrugs and Raph doesn't seem to hear me, still caught up in his own little world-of-crushes. But Donnie hears me.

"Oh, yeah. That's Karai." D says as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

I stare at him shock, then look back at her. But when I look back at her, I feel stupid for not recognizing her.

"Thanks D." I say, standing up and beginning to walk toward her empty table. I hear him say a quick "No Problem" but by then I'm already at her table.

"Hey." I say. She looks up. At first there's a look of shock on her face, but then she relaxes a bit.

"What are you doing here, green?" She asks.

"Going to school. What about you?" I ask, curiosity taking the best of me.

"Also going to school." She replies.

"Cool. Mind if I sit?" I ask her. She nods and moves her books out of the way. I take a seat. "So, why are you going to school in New York? I thought you'd be back in Tokyo."

"Yeah well, the Shredder thought it'd be best if I didn't go back." She rolls her eyes.

"So, he just got up and left you here?"

"Yeah. But he bought me an apartment and sends money every month so I don't have to get a job." She shrugs as if it's nothing. I frown.

That's not something a father should ever do to their child. Especially when they're an only child and their mother is dead. Leaving the state would be different, but leaving the country is just plain wrong.

"What classes do you have for the next two hours?" I ask, changing the subject so I don't have to think about her father abandoning her anymore.

"Art, and then English." Karai answers. I grin. Not like a happy grin, but a goofy grin.

"Me too." I say.

"So then we have all our classes together?"

"Looks like it."

"Good."

"Why is that good? I mean, it's not bad. I like you, so I think it's good. Wait, that sounded weird. I think you're a nice person." I correct myself foolishly. Karai giggles at my mistake. Man, have I missed her laugh. It makes me melt into a million pieces every time I hear it.

"It's good because I don't have any friends. You can be my first." She says with a smile. I can feel myself blushing, so I look down at my hands.

I was just about to say something else, when the bell rang. Me and Karai stand up and and grab our books. We walk to Art together.


	3. Phone Call

**Hey! This is RaphSai03. I forgot to write an Authors Note for the first two chapters. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I just want to thank Hailey Lautner and LeoraiLover for leaving reviews for the first two chapters. Don't be afraid to post a review, I really need them! Well, enjoy the latest chapter of Complications of High School. :)**

DONNIE POV

We're all walking down to the lair. All exited and talking about what all we did. It was definitely a great day. Raph and Leo are both obsessing over girls, Leo to Karai and Raph to Mona Lisa. At least now they won't tease me about April, I think, letting out a sigh of relief.

I listen to Mikey as he babbles on about how his science teacher said that he was going to be a lot of work and that he might even have to move down a grade, just after one day.

As soon as we arrive at the Lair, we all notice something different. Then we notice the big stack of boxes marked DOJO in black sharpie. We all exchange nervous glances just as Master Yoshi walks out of the dojo with another two boxes.

We've recently started calling him Master Yoshi instead of Splinter because I was able to whip up another container of retro-mutagen with my last couple of cans of mutagen. Splinter agreed to take it, but only because there was no one else that we had to give it to. So now, he is human once more.

"Oh, hello my sons. I didn't expect you to be home so early." He says as he sets down the boxes.

"And we didn't expect the whole dojo to be packed up. Today is just full of surprises!" Raph says quietly, in a sarcastic voice, to no one in particular.

"Well, we decided to just walk instead of take the bus. It gets us here quicker." I reply to Sensei. He nods.

"So, what's with all of the boxes?" Mikey asks with a look of confusion.

"Ah, you see, I'm opening up my own dojo downtown. Where I will be training a new set of ninjas." Hamato Yoshi explains.

"That's awesome, Sensei! When are you opening it up?" Leo asks, full of interest.

"Hopefully by next week." Master Yoshi answers. "Could you boys help me pack up the rest of the dojo? It's not even close to being done and I still have much more to do. It'll be much quicker with five men than one."

"Sure." We all say with a shrug.

RAPH POV

After 3 hours of packing, we're finally done. You'd think that it would've been easy, considering the fact that we're mutant turtles. But, to me at least, it felt HORRIBLE! My muscles are now super sore and I have no feeling in my upper arm. And my shell didn't make it any easier.

But after we're done, I head to my to my room without a second thought. I can tell that the others must be pretty exhausted too, cause they're response is the same. Only, I suspect that they're going to pass out as soon as they walk into their rooms. Me, on the other hand, have something much better to do.

I walk into the room and find exactly what I was looking for, my backpack. I rush over to it and grab the tiny slip of paper from the front pocket. I examine it, just to make sure it's not the wrong piece of paper.

810-539-7202

It's her number. A grin forms on my face, spreading for ear to ear. As soon as I realize it though, I blush and force a frown on my face.

What would the guys think of you? Knowing that the big, tough, Raphael has feelings for a girl? The voice in my head says to me.

I consider this for a moment, and then I realize how true it is. If they found out I was this obsessed with a silly girl that I just met, they'll never give me a break. I can't let them know.

I can feel a worried look spread quickly across my face as I remember earlier today. All I've been talking about is Mona. Ever since I met her. They already know that I have feelings for her...

I quickly force myself to promise not to show anymore Vulnerability toward this girl in front of my brothers, then punch in her number on my tphone.

I listen as her phone rings and rings, and eventually, I hang up. I listen as that voice tells me over and over that I don't have a chance with her, never had a chance with her, and that she doesn't have any interest in me.

But I'm taken by surprise when my phone rings. I quickly grab it and answer.

"Hello." I say causally.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't respond at first. I was all the way downstairs and by the time I got to my room the phone stopped ringing." Mona explains.

"It's fine. You didn't even have to answer if you didn't want to." I say. I immediately regret it afterward, cause I know that I sound like I'm desperate to hear her say she likes me, which I am, but she doesn't need to know that. Yet, anyways.

"No! I wanted to talk. It's nice, having a friend." She says. I can tell that she's blushing. I am too.

"I take it you don't have many?" I ask.

"Yeah. I guess that being a mutant freak means that you have no friends. Course, you seem to have quite a few."

"Me? No," I shake head, even though she can't see me,"No. I have my three brothers, and then Casey and April. The only reason Casey and April hang out with us is because we saved them, though." I explain to her.

"What do you mean, 'We saved them'?" Mona asks me in a confused tone.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you right after." I say in joking tone. I hear her laugh on the other side of the phone. "No, it's not much of secrete. Me and my brothers are ninjas."

"That's cool! But, why did you save them?"

"Because, well, you remember the aliens that invaded Manhattan a couple months ago?"

"Mhmm." I hear her trail off, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, me and brothers were the ones who banished them." I conclude. I was just about to say something else, when the line goes dead. "Mona?" She doesn't respond. I pull my tphone away from my ear and look at the phone. Yup. She hung up on me.


	4. Midnight Talk

**Thanks for the reviews! I already have most of the story typed up, so I will continue to do a couple updates a day. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please leave me some reviews! Enjoy ;)**

CHAPTER 4- Midnight Talks

RAPH POV

I tried calling Mona back, but after an hour of trying, I finally gave up. She probably thinks I'm some sort of liar and doesn't want to talk to me.

I decide to go grab a slice of pizza and then head to bed. It was already 11:00, so everyone should be sleeping.

I silently creep down the hall and into the kitchen. I lean my back against the counter and let out a sigh of relief. No one saw me.

"What are you doing up?" I hear a voice behind me.

I jump at the sound and quickly spin around, coming face to face with Leo. He's holding a mug of tea in his right hand, and he lifts it up as if in a toast as I begin to glare at him. I clench my hands into fists. He laughs and puts his mug down.

"But really, why are you up?" He asks, turning completely serious.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. I thought I would go do some graffiti and maybe even break into a jewelry store," I say in a sarcastic voice,"Well obviously I couldn't sleep." I walk right past him and to the fridge, grabbing the last piece of pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

"Who were you talking to, then?" Leo asks suspiciously.

I freeze, a shiver runs through my body. He heard me talking on the phone.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." I say casually.

"You know that I could hear you, right?"

I slam the fridge door shut.

"And? Why does it matter if I was talking to anyone?" I ask him in harsh tone. I can feel my anger boiling inside my body. I know that the way I'm acting right now is silly and stupid, that this is five year old behavior, but I can't help myself. Anger is all know.

I remember my brothers picking on me when we were kids. They'd steal my stuff, make fun of me for crying, and tease me about everything they could. I was the baby of the family. I didn't know how to defend myself.

It wasn't until we were about eight that I finally stood up for myself. I had just gotten spike, after finding him in a puddle near our favorite skateboarding area. I remember bringing him home and giving him a name, and Leo picking on me for it. I was fed up and angry with him. So, I did what I felt I had to do, I broke his arm. I didn't get in trouble, Sensei understood that it was my way of getting back at him. Nobody messes with me anymore, in fear of they're own safety. And I haven't been able to go a day without being angry at them since.

"I just thought you might want to talk about it, that's all." Leo says, shrugging off my anger.

"Yeah, well, I don't." I walk over to the counter and sit down.

"Can you at least tell me who you were talking to?" Leo asks, pressing forward.

"It doesn't matter."

I hear Leo let out sigh. I stare it him, wondering what his next move is.

"You do that I'm your brother, right?"

"Trust me, I've tried to forget."

"Which also means that I care about you." Leo says, trailing off.

"I don't see where your going with this." I say in a careless tone.

"And I just wish you could trust me." He finishes.

Ouch, that hurt. I sigh. Does he honestly think I don't trust him? What have I ever done that made him think that?

"I trust you, Leo. I just don't want you to go off telling the others." I say in explanation.

"I won't tell." He promises.

"Alright. I was talking Mona Lisa. But she hung up on me." I admit. I wince, expecting him to laugh, and I'm surprised when there's a moment of silence.

"That's a bummer. Why'd she hang up?" Leo asks in a caring tone.

"Cause I told her that we were the ones who saved the city from the Kraang." I answer, looking down at my fingers the whole time.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo shouts.

"It's not like she believed me. She thinks I'm some sort of liar." I explain in a lazy voice.

"Why'd you tell her, anyway? You know we weren't supposed to."

I snort, "You would've done the same thing if Karai didn't already know."

"What? No I would not!" Leo says in defense.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Now I want to ask you a question." I say. I watch Leo tense up, he most likely knows what I'm going to ask, based off the fact that I just mentioned Karai.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Karai? You still into her?"

Leo sighs. "Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends. And yes, I do still have a thing for her. I didn't know I did though, until I sat with her at lunch today."

I nod my head. "How do you know you guys are even friends? No offense, but that girl doesn't seem like the type of person to say, 'Let's be best friends'."

"She called me her friend. And she smiled at me." Leo shrugs as if it's nothing. I smirk at him. "What?" He asks in confusion.

"I think she likes you." I say, still smirking.

"What? No! She would never think of me like that. No body could ever think of us like that. We're mutants, Raph, nothing like that is ever gonna happen." Leo says. "I'm heading to bed."

"Night." I say as he disappears through the door made of blankets. I frown. He really does care for her.


	5. Tphone Reading

**It's RaphSai03, here with chapter 5! *silence* alright. Well, enjoy! And please leave reviews! ^.^**

CHAPTER 5- Tphone

LEO POV

We arrive at school early this morning, go to our classes, and go to lunch. Just as it has been for the past 4 days. It's Friday now, so that means tomorrow is the weekend. And as a celebration of week one, April's friend is hosting a huge party tonight, and April wants us to come.

Mikey was all in, in fact, he practically blew up in excitement when he found out we were going.

Donnie said he didn't mind, but only cause April's going.

And neither me or Raph wanted to go. We both said no way, until Raph found out Mona was going to. Then he was wanting to go.

Him and Mona are now friends, if not more. Donnie and April are also getting closer, and Mikey still doesn't like anyone. Me and Karai are still just friends.

I sit with Karai at lunch every day, and my brothers don't like it. They think of it as betrayal, but I think of it as a chance to hang out with other people.

Me and Karai walk over to our usual table, and sit down next to each other.

"So... I'm going to this party tonight... And I was wondering if you wanted meet up there?" I ask. I can feel the back of my neck heating up. _She's gonna say no, she's gonna say no._

I watch as Karai takes a sip of her coke.

"Who's party?" She asks.

"Not sure. Some kid I have math with. My friend April told me and brothers about it, and said we should go." I answer.

Karai nods. "You don't want to go, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I'll go with you, if it would make it easier for you." She says, shrugging.

"Really?"

"Eh, why not? It's got to be better than sitting around my dark apartment all night." I frown as she says this. I still don't think it's fair that her father left her like this.

"M'Kay." I say. "Can I have your phone number?" I ask her. Karai quickly turns to look at me, a shocked look on her face. "That way I know where to find you later. Sorry. That sounded weird." I say, blushing.

Karai laughs. "Sure, Leo." She scribbles a couple numbers into a piece of paper. "Text me when you get home."

I nod and stuff the paper under my belt. "Hey, why weren't you in Chem. today?" I ask, remembering her absence.

"I decided not to go today." She says as if it's no big deal.

"Karai! You can't just ditch class!"

"I wasn't caught! You should try it sometime, it's fun." She offers. I look at my hands.

"Maybe." I say.

DONNIE POV

We've been home for about an hour and the party isn't for another 2. We decided to just sit around this afternoon, and just relax before we have to leave. Master Yoshi is at his new dojo, setting up for the big opening next week. He's been getting ready for the past week. Mikey and Raph are on their tphones a, and I'm on my computer, trying to study for my math test on Monday. But I'm finding it hard to focus.

For one thing, Leo has the TV on, watching space heroes. You'd think that's what's bothering me, but it's not. What is bothering me, though, is that Leo ISN'T watching it. The fact that Leo's favorite show is on and he's not watching it is a pretty big deal by its self, but the part where he's in his phone instead, well, that's what I don't understand. And as a bonus clue to the already mind bobbling mystery, he keeps looking at the clock every five minutes, almost as if he's waiting for something.

I try to ignore it. But I can't. I finally decide to ask Mikey and Raph if they know something I don't.

Donnie: Do you guys know why Leo keeps looking at the clock?

Raph: I could care less.

Mikey: no.

Donnie: is there something going on tonight?

Raph: nothing but the party, but he's been dreading it.

Donnie: maybe there's a clue on his phone?

Mikey: yeah! #CRIMESOLVINGTIME

Raph: we aren't solving a crime, you dork!

Mikey: :(

I turn my Tphone off. And try to think up a way to get Leo's phone from him. I can tell Raph and Mikey are doing the same thing because of the looks on their faces. I have a million different plans swarming in my head, but none of them are any good. I was just about to give up, when Mikey springs a plan into action.

"Hey, Leo? I just ordered pizza, will you go pick it up?" He asks.

"Uh, sure. How long do I have until I have to pick it up?" Leo asks.

"The pizza guy should be here in about 15 minutes." Mikey says.

"Mikey! I'll be back with the pizza in a little bit." Leo says while running out of the lair. I smile at the object on the foor. His Tphone.

I reach toward it and turn it on. But I can't enter the phone. He put in a password.

"Uh, there's a password." I say.

"He must've thought we'd go through his phone sooner or later." Raph says, annoyed.

We try a couple words, like Katana, ninjutsu, and Space heroes, but none of them work.

"Wait! Try Karai!" Raph says.

I shrug and type it in. The phone unlocks. I look up at Raph and he glares at the phone.

"I can't believe he set her name as his password!"

"It gets better." Mikey says, taking the phone from me. Me and Raph look at him. "He was texting someone. And guess who it was?"

"Karai." Me and Raph answer the obvious question at the same time. Mikey nods.

"She's apparently meeting him at the party later." Mikey says with further explanation. I can see Raph balling is hands into fists, out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you boys doing? Where is your brother?" Master Yohi's voice sounds from behind us.

I exchange nervous glances with my brothers, and they give me the same looks. We all slowly turn around and face or Father. He just couldn't have picked a better moment to walk in.

"Where is Leonardo?" Me and Raph shrug and begin to come up with an answer, when Leo walked in.

"I'm right here." Leo answers. After getting his answer, Hamato Yoshi walks to the dojo, leaving us with leo. Leo looks at me, Raph, and Mikey. He sees the phone that Mikey had somehow slipped into my hand. "What are you guys doing with my phone?!"

"W-we just wanted to know what you were doing earlier." I say, stammering on my words.

"So you sent me to get a fake pizza?"

"Leo, we don't think you should go to the party later." Raph says.

"Why? What exactly did you guys see on my phone?" Leo asks, starting to get a little worried.

"Enough to know that you shouldn't be going to this party tonight. Leo, what are you thinking? Karai is the enemy, not a friend!" Raph shouts.

"No! No Karai is not the enemy, she is my friend!" Leo shouts back. I can feel the tension growing quickly between the two. I slowly back away from them, and I can see Mikey doing the same thing.

"Why would you want that Witch to be your friend when you have us?! We're your brothers, Leo!"

"Well you surely don't act like it." Leo says quietly in a bitter tone. I stare it him in shock. I've never heard Leo speak like that, even in his and Raph's biggest fights.

Leo walks over and ships the phone out of my hand, and begins to walk toward the exit of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Raph asks.

Leo jerks around and glares at Raph. "Why would you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause I'm your brother! Leo, we just don't think it's safe for you to hang out with Karai. You need to listen to us!" Raph says.

Leo doesn't say anything else, just stares at Raph. After what seems like lightyears, Leo turns away and leaves the lair.


	6. Comfort

**Hello again my friends! I'm once again going to ask only one thing of you, leave reviews! I know that a lot of people are reading this story, and I would love to hear your thoughts on my story. As you all know, I have included Leorai, Apritello, and Monael in this story. I'm thinking about Mikey getting a girlfriend later on in the story, but I need input. Please review! And thank you for those of you** who** do review. You know who you are ;). Well, here's chapter 6!**

CHAPTER 6- Comfort

LEO POV

I make my way to the small diner that Karai gave me the address of. After I left the Lair, I sent her a text asking if she wanted to hang out before the party. And she gave me the address of this place.

I stand in front of the small building and look down at my Tphone, examining the message she had last sent me.

Meet me behind the small diner off of Bleecher street exactly 4:45

I make my way to the back of the small building, and sure enough, Karai is waiting for me. But something's different about her. Her outfit. At school she usually just wears a baggy tShirt and skinny jeans, but right now, well, she's wearing the complete opposite. She's in a gray skirt that goes down to her knees, along with a black blouse.

"Nice outfit." I say. She turns around and smirks at me.

"I wish I could say the same to you." She kids. I laugh.

"Yeah, well, something tells me they aren't going to have a clothing store for mutant turtles."

"You'd be surprised with some of the wacky stores they have in this city. I wouldn't be to surprised if I came across a 'Mutants R Us'" Karai says.

"Maybe. So, why did you wanna meet back here?" I ask, looking at my surroundings. We're in a dark alleyway with nothing but a couple trash cans and rusted door leading into what I would guess is the kitchen.

"Because, we couldn't have had a conversation like this inside the diner." Karai laughs at her joke, "No, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with the next hour and a half so I figured I'd have you meet me back here."

"Why can't we just hangout inside?" I ask with curiosity.

"Cause, the guys who work here are totally jerks to mutants. I figured I'd save you the humiliation."

"How kind of you." I say in a sarcastic tone. But the truth is, I really do appreciate it.

"You're so welcome." Karai says with a curtsy. We both laugh at the same time. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"We could hangout on the rooftops? That way it's just us two?" I suggest.

"I like your thinking, Leo." I can feel my whole body heat up as she says my name.

Karai walks over to me and laces her fingers with mine.

"You ready?" She asks me as if I were five.

I nod. "Lead the way."

She guides me onto a high rise. I recognize the building. It's the Byerly building. Where we started hanging out. I smile at the memory of that warm, summer night only a year ago.

"You recognize this building?" Karai asks me.

"Kinda hard to forget." I say.

She lets go of my hand, to my disappointment, and we scale the building together. Once we're at the top, it's silent. We both look out at the city.

I was just about to ask her a question, to break the silence, but Karai beats me to it.

"So... Why aren't you with your brothers?" She asks.

I sigh. I almost forgot why we were here in the first place.

"Well, we got into an argument. Mikey sent me to get a fake pizza-" Karai cuts me off mid sentence.

"You left because he had you pick up a fake pizza? That's a little dramatic."

"No! When I came back, I saw them on my Tphone, and they were reading all the messages from our last conversation. Then Raph told me I shouldn't go to the party tonight." I roll my eyes at the last part.

"Why didn't he think you should go?" Karai asks. I can see the confusion in her eyes._ She wants to help you, Leo. _

I clear my throat, and hesitate to tell her. How am I supposed to tell her that my brothers don't trust her? I decide to not think about it, but instead, tell her.

"They don't think I should hang out with you." I say quietly.

The look she gives me hurts, it burns into my mind, promising that I won't ever forget it. She looks scared, nervous, and sad. Just the other day, she said I was her one and only friend. I'm the only left in her world. I can't leave her, even if it means going against my family.

I watch as she sits down on the edge of the building. She dangles her legs over the edge and looks at her hands, which are carefully resting on her legs.

I sit down beside her and take her hands in mine. She looks at me. I look at her. Our eyes are locked, and it feels like we're the only to people in the whole world. In the whole universe. And to me, we are. To me, nothing matters but being her friend. Not because she has no one else, not because I need a friend, but because I _want_ to be her friend.

"But I'm not going to listen to them." I whisper.

She gives me a sad smile. It breaks my heart. Seeing her like this. All broken and shattered. My brothers are the reason for this, they're the ones who put her in this position.

I let go of her hands, and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I feel her lean in closer. Now, anybody who were to see us like this, would think that it's a romantic gesture. But it's not. We do it in a comforting way. We lean against each other. We care for each other. It's us against the world. And I'm okay with that.

"I wish we were the only ones in this crazy, messed up world." Karai whispers.

I nod my head. "You just read my mind."

We sit there for another couple minutes, and then pull apart. I can tell by the way she stands up that she's ready for the party. _There's my Karai_, I think to myself.

"You ready to go face this crazy, messed up world?" I ask her with a grin. She smirks at me.

"Lead the way."

We both smile at each other. I lace my fingers carefully in hers, and lightly kiss her forehead. Then, we make our way to our deaths.


	7. Party (Mikey)

**Hey! I know I just did an update earlier today, but I figured I'd do another. Now, the party has started and has 4 chapters to it. One from each of the brothers POV's. Mikey's and Donnies are shorter (sorry 'bout dat) and each chapter will be posted separately. I hope you enjoy the latest installment as much as I did while writing it. As usual, I would highly appreciate your thoughts on this, so leave a review! Once again I need input on Mikey's girlfriend. If you have any names or even want him to have one, make sure to let me know. Well, enjoy! ^.^**

CHAPTER 7- Party (MIKEY)

Me, Donnie, and Raph walk to the party together. It's in an abandoned warehouse, but it still looks super cool!

"EHH! I'm so excited I could blow!" I screech. Raph slaps me in the back of the head. "Ouch."

We walk in and the inside is even better. There's a DJ up on the stage, bright, colorful lights shining down on a dance floor, and a big table full of food and drinks. There are small tables set up for eating at on the out skirts of the dance floor.

"This is place is Epic!" I shout.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find April. I'll see you guys later!" Donnie says, walking away in the direction of the buzzing crowd.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Raph!" I say with loads energy.

"Nope. I'm going to find Mona. See you later, dork." I frown as Raph walks away.

"Guess it's just me." I keep my hands close to the ground and bend over in disappointment. It isn't until I bump into someone that I look up. "Oh, hey Casey." I say.

"Why so down?"

"My brothers all ditched me. For girls." I stick my tongue out as if in disgust.

"That's a bummer." Casey said, pretending to care. "Hey, you wanna help me pick up chicks?"

"I don't see any birds..." I say, taking a look around the room.

"Not chickens, girls." Casey says with a smile.

"No thanks! I'd rather have fun!" I turn away from Casey's disappointed face, and look at the table behind me. "LOOK AT THIS! It's a fork, but it's not silver! It's red!" I exclaim, picking up with strange fork behind me. I bend it. I watch as it splits into two uneven pieces. I look up at Casey, astonished at what I just witnessed. I broke a fork. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

I begin to jump around excitedly, and Casey does a faceplam.

"That was plastic, Mikey." Casey corrects.

I stop jumping, and frown. Then shrug and begin to wander again. I can sense Casey close behind.

I soon find my way to the dance floor. There's a big crowd, all surrounding one person. I watch as he does the coffee grinder, and then a couple other hip-hop moves. I walk past the crowd and stop in front of the guy. I fake a yawn, like Raph always does when I show off my chucking skills before a spar. The guy stops his dancing, and jumps up.

"What do you think you're doin', freak?" The boy says.

"Just wanted to let you know that this party is for high schoolers, not kindergarteners." I say back, crossing my arms over the plastron of my shell.

I smile as a chorus of 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' comes from the crowd surrounding me. I even hear Raph's voice shouting, "GO MIKEY!" over the rest of the crowd.

But really, that wasn't my line. I stole it from a TV show i used to watch when me and Ice Cream Kitty snuck into the living room while everyone was sleeping. We would eat leftover pizza, ice cream, and any other yummy snacks we could get our hands or paws on.

"Oh, you just crossed da' line, turtle-boy!" The guy says. I can see the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Now, I just want to say, before we do a dance off, that I'm going to kick your butt, all the way to Jersey." I say.

Furiously, the boy takes a couple steps back. I do the same. I here the DJ turn change the song. I immediately recognize it as 'Just Dance' By Lady Gaga. I smirk, this is one of the songs I dance to most, so I've already got some pretty sweet moves picked out. _I'm gonna win this thing._

The whole dance off is a blur, and all remember is screaming 'BOOYAKASHA', and winning. After I won, the boy glared at me. I spun in a quick circle, and then stop, staring right at him. Then I say something I didn't even plan on saying, "The names Michelangelo. But you can call me, !"

I crowd cheers loudly, but quickly dissolves. Raph, Mona, April, Casey, and Donnie all walk over to congratulate me. I say a quick thanks, but then leave them on the dance floor. Sure, I want to dance and hang out with them, but there's something I have to do. Find Leo.


	8. Party (Donnie)

**RaphSai03 here with chapter 8! In this chapter, there will be a piece of the party from Donatello's point of view. There will be a bit of Apritello, but nothing to big. I also got a review from Miceaholic yesterday and I just wanted to make a clarification. I understand that in the previous chapter there was a glitch and Mikey had said, "The names Michelangelo, but you can call me!" There must have been a slight glitch, because he was supposed to say, "But you can call me Dr. Danceinstein!" I hope I have cleared up any confusions. And one last thing before the story continues... I just want to remind you all that I need input on Mikey having a girlfriend. I am a little stumped as to what to add into the story, so some suggestions would be great! Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 8- Party (DONNIE)

After leaving Raph and Mikey near the warehouse entrance, I go find April. I find her sitting at a small table with Mona Lisa. I smile, as I near the table.

"Hey April. Hey Mona." I say. Mona waves.

"Oh hey, Donnie! I was wondering when you'd get here. Take a seat." April says. I pull out a chair. "So where are the others?"

"Oh, I left Raph and Mikey near the entrance, though I assume Raph will be looking for Mona soon. And Leo... Well..." I trail off as I think about Leo.

"Wait, where is Leo? What happened to him?" April asks. I turn to look at her and see worry in her eyes. I look down at my hands.

"I-I... I don't know." I say.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?!" April exclaims.

I wince. "A couple hours ago, Leo went off to hang out with Karai, and we haven't heard from him since." I explain.

April sighs. "You shouldn't have let him go."

"Trust me, we tried to stop him. But he wouldn't listen." I say.

April nods. Mona gives me a questioning glance.

"What's wrong with him hanging out with Karai?" She asks. I sigh. She doesn't know.

"My father and her father are arch rivals, and her family is evil. And we don't want her to influence him." I explain.

"How many chances did you give her?"

"None."

"Maybe that's the problem. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Mona says. I nod in agreement. Until Raph takes the seat next to me.

"What's up guys?" Raph says.

I gulp. April looks down. Mona explains to Raph what she had just said.

"I was just telling your brother here that you guys should give Karai a chance to explain herself. Maybe she's not as bad as you take her to be." Mona shrugs at what she had said.

I can see the anger in Raphael's eyes, I can see that he is furious. I scoot my chair closer to April.

"People like her don't deserve chances, Mona." Raph says through gritted teeth.

"What if I were Karai? And you were Leo?"

"Then I would give you second chance." Raph says.

Mona smirks. "See?"

"Crud." Raph mumbles under his breath.

"Come on, let's go dance." I watch as Raph gets dragged onto the dance floor. I see him mouth 'Help Me' but I can see through that, I can see his happiness. I smile. I feel a small tap on shoulder. I turn around and face April.

"Wanna go dance?" She asks me.

I feel like a Rocket, zooming up to space at full blast. I must look like one too, cause April giggles and takes my hand, dragging me to the dance floor.


	9. Party (Raph)

**Hello everyone! Yesterday I got an amazing review from NameDame and he/she suggested Kala as Mikey's new girlfriend. I love the idea and agree that Kala is Mikey's perfect match. But my little sister also suggested the option of Irma. I liked that idea to, along with an OC. So, I put up a poll. I really hope that people will answer the poll. Please review! Here's chapter 9. The party told from Raphael's point of view. Enjoy and please please please review! :)**

CHAPTER 9- PARTY (RAPH)

I still haven't seen a sign of Leo anywhere. We've been at the party for over 2 hours, and nothing exciting has happened. The whole time my eyes have been wandering around, searching for my older brother. I can tell that Mona's fed up with it, because she keeps huffing puffing. I turn around.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"What's wrong? You'd rather spend your time trying to find your brother than hanging out with me! You invited me to come with you and your ignoring me!" Mona barks.

"Okay, I'll stop looking for leo. What do you want to do?" I ask her.

She was jest about to answer my question, when the mic booms. All eyes turn to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're having a good time." The man the stage said. The crowd cheers. I do a silent clap. Mona glares. "We are now doing karaoke for any body who wants to." The crowd goes quite. "No volunteers? Okay then. Um... You two! Up here!" The man point to a couple. The crowd departed, and a bickering couple slowly walked up to the stage.

Once they were on the stage, I was able to get a clearer picture of the couple. I knew those faces. The belonged to Leonardo and Karai. I gasped, and pushed my way to the front of crowd. Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey were already at the front. Mona followed me.

We all exchanged glances. Then focused our attention back to the stage, where, Leo and Karai are still bickering. I knew she hadn't fallen for him like he had to her.

"Pick a song please." The man says.

Karai and Leo exchange a few words. Then Leo gives the man a song. "In you arms, by Nico and Vinz."

The man nods his head and the DJ gets the song set up. Leo and Karai each get handed a mic.

"This should be good." I mumble quietly.

The song starts up, and Leo takes the first verse.

"I feel like Superman

They're gonna remember me

I think I know I can

Who says it's hard to reach

Who's gonna stop me on the road to success

I don't know"

Leo's voice bounces around the room and back. I listen with amazement. I've never heard Leo sing before, no one ever has. But it's amazing.

Karai takes the next set of lyrics.

"They tried to break me down

But I'm still on my feet

This cities full of life

So whys it hard to breath

Oh why did God create this world so unfair

I don't know."

Karai finishes her lines and they join together for the chorus. And they sing even better together.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't run I can't crawl

And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all

Life is a journey where you stumble and fall

But I'm okay when I lay down in your

Arms!

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

When I lay down in your arms!"

They finish the chorus together and sing the rest of the song in harmony. I star win complete shock and anger. They may sing good, but I still don't approve of them hanging out. Mona notices my angry expression.

She elbows me. "You jealous that your brother has the guts to do this and you don't?" Mona says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll show you who has guts." I say back, she giggles.

Once Leonardo and Karai have finished their duet, the crowd goes nuts. Everyone's clapping and whistling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

As promised, I walk up to the stage, and choose my song. Demons, by Imagine Dragons.

I'm half way through the song, when I my eyes catch something that makes me stop. Karai and Leo, their faces only a couple inches apart. I stop singing. I run off the stage, knocking over the Microphones in my way. I run over to Leo and Karai, and push them apart.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yell at Leo.


	10. Party (Leo)

**Hello everyone! I recently got a review from Critic and I just wanted to say that if you don't like, don't read. Nobody likes haters. I also got another review suggesting I add Kala into the story, so I think that Kala will be entering the story soon. Please review my story, I need feedback! Well, here's chapter 10. The party from Leo's point of view! Enjoy! ^.^**

CHAPTER 10- PARTY (LEO)

Me and Karai arrive at the party 15 minutes late. We took the long way, giving us time just, well, talk. I enjoyed that time we spent before coming here.

We walk to a small, empty table in the far corner of the warehouse. We sit down. There's an awkward silence between us, but Karai soon breaks it. She's good at breaking unwanted silence.

"It's pretty busy." She states.

"Yeah. I hope it doesn't bother you." I say with full concern.

"No! Not at all. I've gotten use to big crowds." Karai says.

"Yeah, me too." She nods. I nod. And then the silence returns.

Karai looks down at her hands. I watch her. She's beautiful, I think to myself. I love everything about her, and I wish I could tell her that. But, I can't. My mind drifts back to the conversation my and Raph had only 4 nights ago. "She would never think of me like that. No body could ever think of us like that." Is what I had told him. And I know, deep down inside, that what I had said still stands.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Karai asks me. I almost fall out of my chair in shock. Why would she ask me that? Isn't it obvious?

"Uh, I'm, no. No I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend." I ask her.

"No. Do you have crush?" She asks me, not letting go of the subject.

I consider my options. A. Tell her the truth, or B. Lie. I decide to go with A.

"Yes. But, I don't think she could ever feel the same way about me." I say. And it's true. Karai could never like me.

"Why couldn't she?" Karai asks with interest.

"Because. I'm a mutant freak. No body will ever like me." I say.

Karai shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not true."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Cause, I'd like to disagree."

"Well, I already know someone who likes you." Karai says.

"Oh really? And who is that?" I challenge. I expect her to hesitate, and then make up a fake name. But I'm wrong. Way wrong.

"Me." She says with a smirk.

I blush. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"I like you to." I say. We smile at each other and she kisses my cheek. I grin, a warm feeling spreading through my body.

"Wanna go dance?" Karai asks me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Of corse." I say. I guide her over to the dance floor. And we dance.

After dancing for a half hour, we get pizza and Pepsi's. We exchange happy glances with each other while we eat, and when we're done, we head back onto the dance floor just in time for an announcement. I expect the man on stage to announce that the party is over, but instead, he looks for karaoke volunteers.

After no one volunteers, he points at a couple to come up and sing a duet.

"I'd hate to be those sorry suckers." I say to Karai.

"Um, Leo. We ARE those sorry suckers." She says.

"What?" I ask in complete disbelief. We start to walk up to the stage, bickering all the way there.

Once we get up their, we agree on the song In Your Arms, by Nico and Vinz.

We sing the song in complete harmony, and when we finish, the crowd goes nuts. We walk off the stage, and guess who walks on after us? Yup, Raph.

But I didn't focus on him. I focused on Karai. We sat down at a table more near the stage. Just us two.

"I wish we could be alone." Karai says quietly.

"Me too." I answer.

"We can leave, if you want."

"Only if you don't mind." I say. I look into her beautiful Amber eyes, and realize exactly how close we are to each other. Our faces are only a couple inches away from each other. We both start leaning in, ready to close the gap, when Raph shoves us apart.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LEO?!" Raph yells at me. I stare at him in shock. Then I see Karai. She is on the ground. Raph had shoved her to the ground when he came over here. I walk over to her and help her up.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"No problem." I say. I lace my fingers with hers, and we turn toward the door.

"Leo! Answer me! What do you think you were doing?" Raph says with anger. I turn around and face him, glaring at him with more anger than I have ever felt before.

"Stop it, Raphael." I only call him Raphael when I'm really mad at him, and this is one of those moments. "Come on Karai, let's go." I say.

Me and Karai walk out of the ware house in silence. We walk to the Byerly building and sit where we had earlier today. It's dark out now, and the city is lit up with beautiful lights.

"Sorry about Raph." I say.

"It's fine. He did us a favor, anyway." Karai says with a shrug.

"How did he do us a favor?" I ask in confusion.

"Because, I'd rather have this moment alone." She says.

The next thing I know, she's kissing me. After a minute of shock, I kiss her back. Or lips move against each other, softly at first, but the kiss heats up, and we begin to kiss each other with desperation.

All to soon, we pull apart for air. But after only 5 seconds, we dive back into the kiss.

We kiss each other, and after a half hour of this, we stop and talk.

"So... Am I your girlfriend now?" Karai asks me.

"I hope so." I say.

"Then I am." She smiles at me. "Text me when you get home." Karai says.

"I promise, I will." I say. I give her a quick peck on the lips, and we head or separate ways.

Yup, tonight was definitely the best night of my life.


	11. Fight

**I know I just updated a couple hours ago, but I knew I wouldn't have much time for an update tomorrow. So, two chapters today! Once again, I'd like to ask for reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts and input on my story, so please leave a review if you get the chance. Speaking of reviews, I got another review from Critic earlier today. I just wanted to say a couple things about his or her review. 1. I did read your first review I and mentioned it in the author note of chapter 10. 2. I understand that there are high standards on this website. I understand if you do not like my story. But there are other people who do, so please, don't ruin it for them. And 3. If you do not like my story, please stop reading it. I do not appreciate the reviews you have left. That's all. I hope everyone else is enjoying my story. Well, here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! ;)**

CHAPTER 11- Fight

RAPH POV

I pace the floor of the lair. We left the part right after Leo left, and it's been almost an hour. He should be home by now, but he's not.

"Raph, bro, why are you pacing?" Mikey asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Leo has been with that Evil, devilish, manipulative, foot clan princess for the past hour!" I exclaim.

"Oh.. Well, if it helps, I know where he is." Mikey says.

"Really? Where?"

"Right behind you." Mikey says as if it were obvious.

Uh-oh. Busted, the voice inside my head says as if it weren't obvious. I slowly turn around, and come face to face with an angry Leo. I put my angry face on.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." I say in a bitter tone.

"Look who finally started to care about their brother." Leo says in an equally bitter tone.

I glare daggers at him, he sends them right back. Then the yelling starts.

"What the shell do you think you were doing Leo?! You almost kissed her!" I shout.

"Why does it matter if I kiss her!? Has it ever accord to you that I have feelings to, Raph!?" Leo hisses.

"Why does it matter? Why does it matter?!" My voice rises as I continue to speak, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's the Shredders daughter!" I yell.

"Well I don't care! I love her, Raph. I love her and I don't care what you have to say about it." Leo says in quite, deadly voice. He then stomps off to his room, making sure to slam the door.

I stare at the empty space where he had just been, in complete shock. He just said he loved her! I can't believe him. In what world is it okay to love the enemy? There isn't one. But my mind drifts back to what Mona said earlier.

_"Maybe she isn't as bad as you take her to be." _

I sigh. Mona's right. We should give Karai a chance. We should give Leo a chance.

I turn to Mikey and Donnie. They both act like they weren't eavesdropping, but I know they were.

I turn and look at Leo's door. I walk toward. I have my hand up, ready to knock, when I hear something. Music.

I stop for a moment, and shallow my breathes. I listen as best as I can.

Sure enough, there is music on. I easily recognize 'I Love You' By Woodkid. I know that he thinks of her as he listens to the song, a song about man who only wants the girl he loves to notice him. I know that he listens to that song, and relates himself to that man. I know, that Leo, my big brother, would do ANYTHING to be with Karai. And I know that I'm the only thing standing in his way.

I let out a sigh as I knock on the door. Leo answers without opening the door.

"Who is it?" Leo asks as if it weren't obvious.

I roll my eyes. "Taylor Lautner." I say sarcastically.

"I know it's you Raphael." Leo says harshly.

"Then why'd you ask?" I ask him. I can sense his annoyance. It builds my confidence, in a weird way.

"I guess I was just hoping it'd be Donnie and Mikey, anybody that's not you." I taste the venom in his voice as he speaks.

"Ouch, that hurt. Can you open the door now?" My patience is growing thin, and it won't be too long till I break this door down myself.

"Why should I? All your gonna do is insult my girlfriend." At that, I'm taken aback.

"Girlfriend?" I ask in shock. I don't know why I'm shocked, I should've seen it coming. I guess it just seems a little sudden.

"Yes." Leo states.

I shake my head and widen my eyes. Girlfriend? "Can we talk about this?" I ask desperately.

"Why? You don't approve, anyway. So there isn't anything to talk about." Leo says.

I huff. This is the part I've been dreading. "I-I... Approve of yours and Karai's r-relationship." I say in total disgust. I can't believe I just said that.

Leo opens the door. "Really?"

"Yes. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even no good, dirty little, manipulative, back stabbing-" Leo cuts me off.

"Thanks Raph. It means a lot to me and Karai." Leo says with a small smile.

"What we brothers for?"

Leo smiles.

"I'm heading to bed, night." I say.

"Night." Leo says.

I go in my room and immediately pass out on my bed.


	12. New Group

**Thanks for the reviews that some of you left. Just wanted to let you know that chapter 12 might be a little boring, but I needed to write it in order to set the rest of the story into action. Speaking of which, I will add a lot more action and ninjas into it soon. So, without further of do, chapter 12!**

CHAPTER 12- New Group

MIKEY POV

"I hate Monday's!" I whine as me and my brothers walk into school.

"Yup. And that's why you were running around the lair screaming, 'I love Mondays!' All morning." Raph says sarcastically.

"Don't call it the Lair! Or people are gonna start to be suspicious!" Leo corrects.

"Like I care." Raph snorts.

"I know you don't, Raph, but could you please try?" Leo begs.

"And could you please try not to fight all of the time!?" Donnie asks.

"Shut up, Don!" Raph and Leo shout at the same time.

I sigh. It's always the same with them. Leo and Raph fight. Donnie blocks everyone out and stays in his lab 24/7. And I'm left out. Without anyone to talk to.

I let out an exaggerated sigh as we reach our lockers. Leo and Raph continue to throw insults at each other. Donnie try's and fails at flirting with April. And I am once again left out.

I had finally shoved my backpack and skateboard into my locker, when I got the best idea ever! I'm going to make my own friends.

I grab my lunch from my locker and skip into the lunch room. I sit at what I suspect to be the 'jock' table. I try to make conversation.

"So did you guys catch that Yankees game last night?" I ask with a smirk, "It was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." I guy across from me says. They so want to be my friend, I think to myself. But then the guy goes on. "If, you're a Tigers fan."

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"I mean, the Detroit Tigers beat us last night. We don't like Tigers fans." The guys says.

And next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Face first. I stand up and face them. "Your loss!" I shout as I walk to another table. "Can I sit here?" I ask. Another humiliation is the last thing I need.

"Sure." They all say.

"Thanks." I say. I sit down. "I'm Mikey."

"I'm Jase." The boy to my left says. "And this is Emiliano, Brad, Nick, and Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I say.

"It's nice to meet you to Mikey. Hey, wanna do something crazy awesome?" Jase asks me.

"Dude, I love crazy awesome!" I say.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

It's been 10 minutes since Jase gave us the plan. We are going to sneak into the principals office and blast music over the PTO. I'm overwhelmed with excitement. It's my job to play the music. Jase and I figured it'd be best if I snuck into the office, because I've been taught to use stealth.

I easily pick the lock and get into the small, office. Now all I gotta do is find the speaker.

"May I help you?" A voice sounds from behind me. I gulp. I've been caught. "Detention for you."


	13. Skipping Class

**Hey! This is the second time I am going to post this chapter because the first time it glitched. Hopefully it doesn't do it again.**

Chapter 13- Skipping Class

LEO POV

"How'd you do on the test?" I ask Karai as we walk out of Algebra together.

"I got a 96%. You?" Karai asks me.

"87%. How'd you do better than me? You don't even pay attention during class! Let alone study." I state in confusion.

"My brain does the learning for me. I don't pay attention, but I still learn. How else would I have become a dangerous kunoichi?" I tense up at the word 'Kunoichi'. Karai notices. "Why'd you tense up?"

"Well, Sensei just thought it'd be best if we didn't mention that." I say in a hushed voice.

"Oh." Karai says.

We arrive at our lockers and I put my algebra books away and grab my history books for next hour. I see Karai out of the corner of my eye, and what I see forces me to frown. Karai shoved her algebra books into her locker, and slammed it shut, not getting her history books out. _She probably just forgot._

"Mr. Walik wants us to bring our books to class today." I remind her calmly.

"Oh, I'm not going." Karai says with a shrug. What?! She's ditching again!

"Karai, please don't ditch. You're my only friend in there." I beg her.

"You have Raphael."

I roll my eyes. "He doesn't count."

Karai lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine! Since you obviously can't stand to be away from me for more than an hour, you can come with me." Karai offers.

I gap at her._ I can't believe she just said that_, I think to myself. "S-skip class?" I ask for clarification.

"Mhmm. Unless, of course, you're too scared." She challenges me. And I know that I can't back out of challenge. Especially if it's from my girlfriend.

"Let's go." I say. I quickly shove my books into my locker. I was surprised I could even get it open, because my whole body is trembling. Though, I can't tell if it's from fear, adrenaline, or a mixture of both.

I follow Karai through the crowd of people and to a small closest near the exit of the building. I gulp. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" I ask in unease.

"Of course we won't, if you get your shell in there before anyone notices."

We both squeeze into the small room, and Karai shuts the door. We exchange awkward smiles, and then the silence settles in.

"Sorry about the tight space. I'm not use to sharing it." Karai explains.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm claustrophobic." I say.

"So... About the other night. Have you told you're brothers? That we're, you know, dating?" Karai asks me awkwardly.

I sigh. "I didn't intend to. But it sorts slipped."

"What'd Raph do this time?" Karai asks me. I can tell that she's gotten used to the relationship between me and Raph.

"He said things about you. Things that aren't true. And I stood up for you." I say. It's the truth, but only a small summary of the truth.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Karai asks me. I read the confusion right off her face.

"Because, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't." I joke. We both laugh. But then the mood changes quickly. And we are back to serious conversations. "No. No, I stood up for you because I-I... I love you." I start strong, but as I got further into the sentence, my voice got quieter. Thinner. Smaller and lower. I just admitted that I love her. _Well, no going back now_, I tell myself.

"No. You don't love me." Karai says in a hushed voice.

I move closer to her (if that's even possible) and I wrap my arms around her. One around her waist, and one around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She leans in.

"And that's where you're wrong, Karai. I do love you. More than anything in this world. I always have, ever since I met you on that warm, summer night. I love you and nothing anyone says or thinks is going to change that." I say this to her in my most calm, comforting voice.

"It almost sounds like you've been rehearsing." Karai says, turning her head so her eyes meet mine.

"I only went over it a couple times." I kid. She giggles and I smile. _Success_.

"I love you." I say once more.

"I love you too." Karai answers.

We look at each other for a moment. And as I look into her beautiful Amber eyes, it feels like we are the only two people in the world. We both lean in, until our lips meet. They move together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. And that's what our lives are. Puzzles. Our lives fit perfectly together. Just like the pieces of a puzzle.

We stay like this for a moment, until the closest door opens. We pull apart immediately, our faces as red as Raph's mask.

"Um... Was I interrupting something?" Donnie's voice trembles.

"No, D. You're fine." I say.

"Okay good. Hey, Karai, will you hand me that Mop behind you? My science experiment blew up again and I need to clean it up." Donnie explains.

"Oh, sure." Karai reaches behind her and grabs the old, ragged mop.

"Thanks." Donnie says as the mop is handed to him. Then he turns around and leaves.

"That was awkward." I manage to say before the door opens again.

"Wait, why aren't you two in class?" Donnie asks. I sigh. _Did it seriously take him that long to realize we were here and not class_?

"We decided not to go." Karai explains.

Donnie immediately turns his gaze to me. "Seriously Leo? You're skipping class now?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I ask as if it's nothing.

"This just doesn't seem like-" Donnie gets cut off by another voice. Principal Cults.

"Skipping class I see. Detention for the three of you."

We all sigh, and I get a death glare from Donnie. Well, guess I'll be in detention.


	14. Detention

**Hello everyone. I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. Hopefully I can get more reviews and more feedback on my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what I could improve and what i should add in. Please review. Enjoy! **

Chapter 14- Detention

RAPH POV

I purposefully slouch as I walk to detention. _This is not where I want to be spending my afternoon._

I enter the room, expecting to be the only one here, but I'm not. The other two faces surprise. Well, let me rephrase that. ONE, of the faces surprise me.

The face that surprises me is Donnies. The face that does not surprise me is Mikey's.

I stop in the door way examine their expressions. Mikey looks bored and tired. But when he realizes I'm at the door it's as if something inside her came alive, because he jerks up so he's sitting up right and his eyes glimmer.

And Donnies face is... Well... It's the face he makes when he knows something that no one else does. Now, Donnie is the first person anyone ever goes to with a secrete. We all go to him for advice on a complicated situations. Donnie is a totally loyal and honest person. And great at keeping secrets. The only problem is, he's not good at hiding the fact that he's hiding something. And sometimes, if I'm really lucky, I'm able to break him. Hopefully that will work now.

I cross the room, walking right past Mikey, who is patting the seat next to him, showing me that it is open for my use. I walk over to donnie and sit right next to him.

"Hey Don. What's up? Why you here?" I ask him in a calm tone. He seems to relax a bit.

He sighs. "It's kinda complicated. You'll find out soon enough."

I scrunch up my face. "Well, why don't you just tell me? Seems how I'll find out anyway." I say.

For a moment, it looks like he's going to give in. I watch as his muscles relax and he turns normal. But he hesitates. Then he goes back to the tense muscles.

I sigh. _This is going to take awhile_. "Donnie, why are you in detention?" I ask.

"Uh-uh, well, I... Uh... Well... Um... I made a mess in advanced science again. Mhmm. Yup." Donnie says. I squint my eyes. He's lying.

"And why did you get detention for that? You do it all the time." I say, taking another turn on things.

"The teacher has had enough of my 'Fooling around' as she calls it." Don says.

I sigh and rest my head against the desk. This is useless. I'll find out soon enough. But, whatever he's hiding better be pretty good. Cause I'm not a fan of waiting.

Then something sparks in my mind. Something I never thought twice about. Leo wasn't in third hour. Donnie had been in science during third hour. And Karai hadn't been in third hour... I jerk my head up and whip around to Donnie.

"Do you know where Leo was during third hour?" I ask.

I watch as my little brother cringes and begins to shake nervously. Yup, he knows something.

"Where was he, Don?" I ask. He shakes his head rapidly. I nod. "Where was he Don-" I was cut off by loud voices.

"I can't believe this! It's all your fault!" One of the voices says.

"We were doing just fine until your stupid brother showed up! And besides, you wanted to skip class, Leo!" Another voice. Karai's.

I first voice must've belonged to Leonardo. I jump up and race toward the door. Sure enough, it's Leo.

"What are you doing here?!" We both say at the same time.

"I was texting in class." I say. "Why are you here?"

"My and Karai skipped class." Leo says. Im angry. I feel anger boiling up, threatening to spill over. Then see regret written all over his face. He obviously feels bad and knows that he shouldn't have done it. But I don't care. He still skipped class with Karai and I'm still mad at him for it. In fact I almost hate him for it.

Leo's relationship with Karai is a disgrace. He is going against our family. He is playing the game of love. With the foot. And that's wrong. You don't flirt with the enemy, you destroy it. Leo seems to know that. He just doesn't care.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I ask. The anger is rising. With every. Single. Thought. I hate this feeling, but I push it aside. I allow the anger the rise and take control of me. Like I always do.

"I thought it'd be fun. Besides, I'm sick of being the responsible one." Leo says. I watch as his and Karai's fingers intertwine together, like the twigs of a birds nest. I scowl.

"Yup, because making our family look bad is always fun! What'd you say we ditch detention and go rob a candy store?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh! Oh! And after that, can we grab a pizza?" Mikey asks with excitement. I glare at him. He shrinks back into his chair. I turn my attention back to Leo and his 'girlfriend'.

"I told you, Raph. I'm sick of being the responsible one. When do I get to have fun?" Leo asks. I can see a hint desperation in his eyes. It makes me wanna punch him, but I fight off the wanting.

"Sorry bro, you're sorta stuck being the responsible one." I say in a oh-well tone.

"And why is that, Raphael?" Leonardo asks me. I snort.

"Because. One of us has to be the responsible one. Mikey is out because, well, he's Mikey." I hear Mikey shout out a compliant, but I continue, "Donne isn't it because he's to caught up in using his brain and trying to do the most 'accurate' take on things. And I'm out because I don't want to be the responsible one." I say with a smirk.

"No! You're out because you have so much anger it would interfere with your responsibility!" Donnie objects.

"Don't wanna hear it, Don!" I say in angry tone, not bothering to look at him. I sense his fear.

"Stop Raph! It was mine and Karai's decision!" Leo's voice begins to rise. I can tell that I'm pushing his buttons. I can tell he doesn't like it. I smirk. He doesn't realize it, but him getting angry is just an advantage to me.

"Yours and Karai's decision? Why would her input matter?" I say remembering that the others don't know about their relationship.

"You know why." Leo's voice suddenly drops and he's quieter.

"Say it. Tell the others. You remember what happened last time you didn't tell them about something, right?" I ask him, referring to the time that he had refused to tell the others about Karai, which led to us almost getting killed by the mutant, Justin, that Karai had created.

"Don already knows." Leo says.

"What about Mikey?" I raise my voice a bit, making sure Mikey would hear. I say this while wearing what many would call an evil grin, but what I call satisfaction.

"Tell me what?" Mikey asks.

"That me and Karai are dating." Leo says firmly.

"Good boy, Leo. Maybe one day you can be as Loyal as your brothers!" I exclaim in a congratulating voice you would use to a child.

Leo glares at me. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he gets stopped by the teacher.

"Everyone in their seats!"


	15. Kala

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry to keep everyone waiting. Before you read the newest chapter, I wanted to answer a couple questions that were asked in my reviews. 1. I am a girl. 2. My favorite turtle is Raphael, by a long shot. 3. This story is mostly based off the 2012 verse, but with a couple 1987 characters added into the mix. 4. Karai does not live with the turtles because in this fanfic I decided that splinter would not be her father. And one last thing I wanted to say was that I will be adding Irma into the mix. Though, I cannot say whether she will be Mikey's girlfriend or not. Most people want Kala to be his girlfriend, but if you would like Irma to be his girlfriend instead then please either private** message** me or leave a review. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. ;)**

Chapter 15- Kala

MIKEY POV

I walk home slowly, trudging behind my brothers. Detention was way more boring than in the movies. In the movies, there would be loud voices and tphones and no teachers at all. Real life detention is the opposite. It's boring and quite. But my brothers seemed to manage.

Leo and Karai kept exchanging flirtatious glances. Each time I accidentally noticed, I would feel barf rising up in my throat.

Donnie studied for a test he would have in advanced Science next week. And Raph took a nap. The teacher didn't seem to notice and, or, care what the others were doing.

But he kept yelling at me to "stop unless I wanted another detention." I don't understand why he was so angry. All I did was break a couple of his pens. It wasn't even that hard. Just bend, snap, break. Bend, snap, break. It could've been the fact that I was breaking his belongings, or how I was chanting, "Bend, Snap, Break" so loud that it echoed around the room. Either way, he was mad. Like, Raphael mad.

Anyway, I'm just glad to be out of that dungeon.

I look ahead of me. Raph is complaining about how Leo was making our family look bad, and Donnie just kept shrugging and nodding. I could tell he wasn't 110% there, though.

Leo ran off with Karai after detention was let out. I expect that they are up on a rooftop making out right about now.

I can't believe Leo didn't tell me about his and Karai's relationship when he had the the others. It hurts. I know the others think I'm immature and stupid. But I understand what kissing is. I know what dating is. I that understand Leo has recently started a relationship with Karai. And I support their relationship. No matter how dishonorable it is. I know what it's like, in a way. To have nobody trust your judgement.

But I still can't believe it. I guess it's just kinda crazy. Sudden.

_Man, I'm the only without a girlfriend right now_.. I'm the only one without a girlfriend! The thought hits me like a bullet in a deer. I've gotta get a girlfriend, I tell myself.

I run past Donnie and Raph, determined to get home. I round corners with full speed. Left, right, right, right, left, left, CRASH!

I run into something and fall to the ground. "Ugh, that's going to hurt in the morning." I mumble as I rub my throbbing head.

"Definitely." I hear a beautiful voice say in front of me. I look up, my eyes widen at what I see.

It's a girl. She's about as tall as me and she's thin, not a bad thin, but a good thin. She wears her orange hair in a high ponytail and has curly bangs hanging in her face. Her dress is green and simple. In other words, she's super cute.

I smile at her. "Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright. We were both running." The girl says in a quiet tone, a blush spreading across her face.

I jump and stuck out a hand, helping her off the ground. She grabbed it and stood up.

"So, what's your name?" I ask her in my friendliest voice.

"Kala." She says with a smile.

"Kala. I like it. I'm Michelangelo. But everyone calls me Mikey." I introduce myself with pride. "Wanna go grab some pizza?" I suggest.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind a meal." Kala says. We make our way to the pizza place. Just two new friends.


	16. Introduction

**Hey! This is a shorter chapter, but I just needed to introduce a couple new characters. I promise that the story will get a more action packed and awesome soon enough. If you have any character suggestions or anything you think I should add or change, feel free to either Private Message me or leave a review. Have a nice day and enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 14- Distraction

NO POV

Mikey arrived at lunch and sat with his new friends at the same table as yesterday. He bought two slices of pizza and a strawberry milkshake from the cafeteria.

Mikey had just taken a seat when he caught a familiar face in the crowd of teenagers. Kala. He recognized her beautiful face out of all the others. He watched as she sat at table near by with two boys. Mikey had remembered Kala mentioning her two brothers, so he assumed that that was who they were.

Mikey tried to distract himself with conversation, but his eyes kept wandering toward the beautiful girl.

"Hey Mikey? Can I borrow a dollar? I promised Mona I'd buy her a smoothie." Raphael asks his little brother.

"Yeah. Sure." Mikey says this, still in another world. He hands Raph his whole wallet without meaning to.

"I could use this to advantage." Raph says with a smirk as he walks away.

"Mikey, dude, are you okay?" Emiliano asks Mikey in concern. The two my have only known each other for a little over a day, but Emiliano already knew that it was totally unlike Mikey to distract himself while around friends.

Mikey didn't answer, but instead, grabbed his stuff and headed over to Kala's table. "Hey Kala." Mikey greeted her warmly. "Can I sit?"

"Of corse. Mikey, these are my brothers, Zak and Dask. Zak and Dask, this is Mikey." Kala introduces us.

"What's up dudes?" I ask.

"Just trying to adjust to high school. I assume this is not your first year?" The one named Zak asks me.

"It is my first year, actually. Me and my brothers are new." I explain.

The four all talk amongst themselves for the rest of lunch.

"So, what are something's we should know about you, Mikey?" Dask asks Michelangelo.

Mikey smiles. He loves telling people his interests. "Well, I love love love pizza! I like comic books and scary movies, even though I wet my shell, and I like skateboarding. I also love cooking. Oh, and I have a kitty made out of Ice Cream!" Mikey finishes with a smile.

"So... That cat isn't real?" Zak asks. Kala slaps him because of his rudeness.

"No. She's alive. She lives in my freezer. She's a mutant." Mikey explains casually.

The triplets all look down, guilt overwhelming themselves. Michelangelo noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... We are neutrinos. From dimension X. There was a war going on in our home dimension. Us teenagers rebelled against it, but we failed. The Kraang lost the war and left to this dimension. They brought they're plan and mutagen with them, in hope that they could mutate the whole plant into an environment that they could live in. We tried to stop them, but once again failed. We sorry about your cat. And, yours and your brothers mutations." Kala apologizes. Michelangelo frowns at the guilt on their faces. He wanted to do something to make them feel better, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he got the idea.

"Actually, you did me and my bros a favor. We weren't ever humans to begin with, we were always turtles." Mikey explains. The other three, his new friends, all exchanged happy glances.

Mikey smiled in satisfaction. He, once again, made people feel better.


	17. Painting

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading and supporting my story. I hope you are all enjoying Complications of High School so far. I assure you, though, that the complications will start coming in soon enough. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you can ;) GO PATRIOTS!**

Chapter 17- Painting

KARAI POV

I hold Leonardo's hand as we walk to art together. So many people give us weird looks. There are people who look at us as if we just murdered someone. There are people how look at us with tilted heads and confusion. And then there are people who look at us with disgust and hatred. I glare at them all.

Leo looks at the floor. I know that this bothers him. With everyone judging our relationship. He's never been near so many people at one time, so, I'll have to teach him to ignore them all.

I lean my head against his shoulder as we walk. He removes his hand from mine and instead wraps it around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I look at his face and see him wearing a proud smile. _It's his trophy_.

I love how much pride he takes in his work. The confidence he wears around his shoulders. He's the total opposite of me. I am vengeful and an outcast. I separate myself from others and ignore the world around me. But Leo embraces the world, along with the people in it. I smile against his shoulder. _This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with Leo_.

We arrive at the class room and we sit next to each other. I smile at him and he smiles back. I lace my fingers with his under the table, where no one can see, and I set our hands on his leg. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

Me and Leo haven't even been going out for a week now, but it feels like eternity. We face each hater together. We are inseparable. The teachers judge our relationship in silence. They give us strange looks. But we don't care. We couldn't be any happier together. Well, maybe if it weren't for his brothers.

Donatello is always wary around us and he often puts himself away while we are near him. I guess that the confrontation in the janitors closest the other day made him feel awkward. Not that I really care.

Michelangelo seems to have mixed feelings. I think that the thought of his older brother dating the enemy's daughter unsettles him. But at the same time, he seems to enjoy having me around.

And Raphael. Well, I think you know what his reaction is. He absolutely hates our relationship. He claims to disapprove 1 billion percent. Which made Donatello correct him by saying that that isn't possible, which earned him a black eye.

In conclusion, his brothers don't seem to agree with the relationship. I can tell it bothers Leonardo. But ignore them. They're just a bunch of stupid amateurs.

I look up as the teacher begins class.

"Today we will be sketch painting. For those of you who don't know what that is, I will explain. Sketch painting is where you sketch a picture, and then color it in with paint!" Ms. Kinking exclaims. I sigh at her perkiness. _No wonder she's single_, I think to myself. "Before you begin paint though, check with me. I will tell you if you can begin the painting yet. Any questions?"

Some kid, I could careless what his name is, raises his hand. The teacher points at him. "What are we painting?"

"Hm... How about you get with a partner and paint them?" Everyone nods and the teacher heads back to her desk.

Leo looks at me expectingly. I decide to play with him. "Yeah?" I ask in fake confusion.

"Do you wanna be partners?" Leo asks me with a smile.

"Oh... Um... I was gonna be partners with Amanda..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh. That's fine." Leo says with a shrug. I laugh.

"I'm kidding with you. Of corse I'll be your partner. What kinda girlfriend would I be if I wasn't? Now, let's go get our canvas."

Leo sits across from me with his blank canvas on an easel.

We start sketching. I draw him. Crying. I don't know why exactly. But as soon as the pencil hit the canvas, it went around on its own. I don't even know how I got as far has I did. All I know is that it looks amazing. I just hope that I'm not the only one who thinks that.

I look over at Leo. The spell of concentration is casted across his face. I watch him for a second. He brings the pencil back and worth, in steady paths. Whatever he's sketching must be beautiful.

I continue to study him. I pay close attention to the creases that form on his forehead. I admire the gracefulness of his movements. The swiftness of the pencil.

He seems to notice me watching him. He looks at me. He gives me a half smile and adds a couple more details to the picture. Then his beautiful, dark blue eyes meet mine.

"I'm done with mine. Wanna see?" Leo asks me. I nod my head vigorously.

I get up and walk around to him.

What I see is beautiful. No, not beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. It's magnificent.

It's me. Leaning against a cherry tree. The sun is either setting or rising behind the tree. And my hair is blowing in the wind. I wear a dress that ruffles against the tree.

I stare at the picture in gap. Then I look at Leonardo.

"I know... It sucks." Leo says humbly.

"No! It's amazing! It's unlike anything I've ever seen before!" I exclaim.

Raphael makes his way over to us. "What's all the commotion abou-" He stops mid sentence as he looks at Leo's sketch. His expression is exactly like mins. Stricken with amazement. I smirk. "When the hell did you learn to do this?" Raph demands an explanation.

"I don't know. I just did it." Leo defends himself with a shrug.

"Well.. It's amazing. I don't have any words to describe it. Keep it up big bro." Raph says, walking away.

Leo looks up at me. He gives me the most expectant look of all looks. I shake my head in confusion. "You don't like it." Leo says with a sad smile.

"No. I love it. Its beautiful. But that's the only problem. That can't be me. I'm not like that beautiful graceful girl on the canvas. That isn't me Leo..."

"Yes. It is. You're beautiful Karai. The most beautiful girl in the world. And I love you." Leo says in whisper.

"I love you too..." I say.

But did I mean it? Do I love him? He's a great guy... But is he what I need? Is he the missing part in my life. I guess I'll just have to play along. And hopefully, this relationship doesn't end with my father killing him. Like he did all of my other boyfriends.


	18. Big Brother

**I just finished the new chapter! I may have less frequent updates until I get more suggestions for the upcoming chapters. I need thoughts and input for what should happen next. Thank you to those of you who do review. I got a question in a review about OC's. Unless I get any ideas for OC's, I probably will not** have** any as secondary or main characters. Enjoy the next chapter and please review! ;)**

Chapter 18- Big Brother

MIKEY POV

"Pizza's here!" I announce as I walk into the kitchen carrying three pizza's.

"Awesome!" Raph and Leo shout. Donnie's silent. He clicks away on his computer. I chuckle. Something's never change.

"Hey, Donnie, here's an idea, food." Raphael says sarcastically.

Donnie looks up from his computer and glares at Raph. "I'm not hungry, Raph. I'm busy."

"With what? The Kraang and foot are gone, we've started high school. What could you be busy with?" Raph asks while chewing a piece of pepperoni pizza. We always have to get a regular pizza for him.

"Actually, with clubs. I was looking on our schools webpage, and I saw that there are different clubs. I even found some that would be perfect for us. I would take Chem. Mikey would take hip-hop. Raph would take football. And Leo-" Raph cuts of Donnie.

"There's an obedience school right down the street, maybe they could teach you to not flirt with the enemy." Raph says with a grin. I laugh. _Obedience school, good one._

"I do need to go to obedience school, Raphael. Karai isn't bad, anyway." Leo rolls his eyes and reaches for a piece of pizza.

"Yeah... But didn't she ask you to skip class with her?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. Raph slams a fist down on the table and laughs. Leo glares at Raph.

"It's true, Leo." Raph wipes tears from his eyes. Why is crying... Oh! Maybe it's happy tears. I smile in satisfaction. I made someone happy-cry.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I agreed to do it." Leo explains.

"Which leads me to my next point. She's a bad influence on you, Leo. You used to be such a good little turtle. The type that would rather die than place a single toe on grass that had a sign saying, 'Freshly mowed do not step on.'" Raph says between bites.

I turn my head toward Leo. I always find they're arguments entertaining. It's pretty adorable how they love each other so much that they threaten each other. Yup. Pretty adorable.

"She's not a bad influence! She just taught me how to let loose and have fun." Leonardo protests.

"So.. Does that mean I should have the police on speed dial?" Raphael asks Leonardo sarcastically.

I laugh. They love each other so much. I glance over at Donnie. A question appears in my mind. Raphael always insults Karai in front of Leo and they get into a fight... So what would happen if I insulted April in front of Donnie? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Hey, Donnie, I think April's a total jerk!" I say in my best Raphael-Angry voice.

"MIKEY!" All three of my brothers stop what they're doing to yell at me.

My eyes go blood shot as I examine they're expressions. Raphael: glaring at me in confusion and anger. Leonardo: Disapproval and confusion. Donatello: hurt and confusion and anger.

I know why they are confused. Because me and April are best friends. Best friends don't call best friends jerks.

"Why the hell would you say that about April?!" Raph demands angrily.

I feel tears begin well up and my hands start to tremble. "I-I was just t-trying to be f-funny." My voice shakes noticeably and I begin to break down.

Why is it that whatever I do is wrong? When I pulled the alarms in the Kraang ships I was yelled at. When I tap on Timothy's tank I get yelled at. When I throw water balloons in the lair I get yelled at. When I mutate kitties I get yelled at. Even when I break pens I get yelled at. My whole life is trouble. Heck, my middle name should be trouble.

Wait! I don't even have a middle name... Do I? Well, I'll deal with that later.

"How is insulting our friend funny?" Leonardo asks.

"Raph does it all the time!" I exclaim.

"What? Why would you do something that Raphael did first? Sorry to break it to you, Mikey, but Raph isn't exactly the best influence." Leo says to me.

My lip quivers and tears start stream down my face. Raph looks at me and examines my face. He frowns at me. "Leo, look at him. You've got him crying over here. Now, why don't you say you're sorry so we can move on?" Raphael asks Leo.

"Why should I say sorry? It's your fault."

I sit in silence as Leo and Raph yell back and forth with each other. This is all my fault. If I didn't try to insult April this wouldn't happen. I look at Donnie. He's quiet. He sits there on his laptop. He seems to be unaware of his surroundings. I wish I could be unaware.

"You know what, Leo? Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend and I'll apologize to Mikey for you?" Raphael suggests.

"Yeah. Why don't we do that? At least I'll be appreciated with Karai." And with that, Leo's gone again.

Raphael turns and looks at me. He gives me a sad smile. I attempt to smile back, but I can't. My lip only quivers. "Why don't we go get some Ice Cream?" Raphael suggests. I nod and stand up.

Me and Raph walk to the ice cream parlor in silence. I order a vanilla and jelly bean ice cream cone and Raph orders a chocolate and coconut ice cream cone. We head up to the rooftops to eat and talk.

"Sorry 'bout Leo. He should be sayin' sorry to you." Raph apologizes.

We stand, leaning against the wall of the building next us. It's starting to get dark and it's definitely getting chilly. Summers over and soon, we'll be wearing hats and coats.

"It's fine. Leo wouldn't have bought me Ice Cream." I point out.

"Yup. Look, Mikey, I'm really sorry. Alright? And Leo was right, you should never do what I do. Especially criticize someone's crush. And equally especially Donnie's crush." Raph tells me in dead seriousness.

"Why? Why can't I do what you do?" I ask in confusion.

"Because. Have you seen how much I get in trouble? The last thing we need is another me."

"But... I want to be just like you. You're fearless and brave. And everyone fears you! You're awesome. I want be like that." I pout.

Raph sighs. "Look at it this way, Mike. Everyone in our family has a purpose. Leonardo leads us into battles and gives us good advice. Donatello provides his smarts. You bring the smiles and laughs. You are the happiness in our family. Without you're pranks jokes we wouldn't have ever made it through the battles against the Kraang and foot." Raph explains gently.

"What about you?" I ask, tilting my head a bit.

"Me? Well.. On the battlefield I was the muscle. But in the lair, I brought out agreements and challenges." He answers.

I nod. "So, you sorta toughened us up?" I suggest.

"Yeah. Sure. I toughened you guys up." Raph agrees.

I smile. I'm lucky. I have three big brothers that love me very much. And I'm a turtle. What's better than being a turtle? Nothing. I've got a great life.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask Raphael mischievously.

Raph raises an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I have a crush on someone." I say with joy.

"Really? Is she hot?" I laugh.

"Yeah. She's hot. Really hot. Her names Kala. She's from dimension X." I explain.

Raphael goes as still as a stone. He looks strait ahead. Into the sunset. My eyes go wide at his sudden mood change.

"Dimension X?" Raphael asks for clarification.

"Yeah. Where the Kraang are from." I remind him.

Raphael drops his ice cream and stomps a foot. "Dammit!" He yells.

I lean back slightly. "What? You can have my Ice Cream if you want."

"No, Mikey. I don't want your ice cream." Raph starts to walk off the building. I follow him.

"So... Why did you scream a swear word? Did the sun burn your eyes? That happens to me all the time. But I don't swear. I scream KRAANG instead. Cause it's not to bad." I babble on.

"Mikey, if you are crushing on a girl from Dimension X and I don't care, that means I have to apologize to Leo. I hate it when he's right." Raph and I jump off the building and into an alleyway below.

I process what he just told me and realize that he's right. If I date Kala, then it would be alright for Leo to date Karai. Bummer.

Raph lifts up the manhole cover for me and I hop in, he jumps after me.

"So.. You have to apologize to Leo now?" I ask.

"Yup." Raph states in anger.

I frown knowing that part of this is my fault. I'm always screwing up. Why can't I just do something right for once?

We walk back to the lair in silence. Me and my big brother.


	19. Surprise

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy with other stories and school. Thank you for the amazing reviews. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Please review! Happy Valentines Day!**

Chapter 19- Surprise

LEO POV

I knock on the window of Karai's apartment. She gave me her address just in case I ever needed it. I guess it's a good thing she did.

I hold a Bouquet of white and red roses in my hand. I chose the colors white and red for their meanings. White indicates silence, purity, innocence, secrecy, and heaven. And red indicates love, passion, beauty, courage, and respect. All of these characteristics relate to Karai.

The thorns on the stems poke into my hand and leave small marks. I don't mind though. I've been through way too much to care about a thorn.

The sky is awake and bright today. The air is crisp and the smell of rain runs into my nose as I breathe. I inhale it with happiness.

I like Karai. A lot. And I want her to know. So, I bought flowers and put together a small dinner on the rooftops. I ordered noodles from Murakami-san's restaurant for us to eat. I just hope she likes it.

Karai comes and opens the window. She's in a black tank top and gray shorts. Even in lazy clothes, she still looks beautiful. Karai gives me a smirk. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk." I say casually.

Karai nods to me and moves away from the window, giving me space to climb in. I smile at her apartment.

It's big. Very big. She has a leather L shaped couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. There is a vase full of enchanting pink Japanese flowers that I recognize as Lotuses on top of the small table. They are beautiful water lilies that only grow in Asia.

In front of the couch and coffee table there is a 72 inch plasma TV. On both sides of the TV are paintings. The one on the left is a pair of twin katana's. The two blades press against each other in war. The details are indescribable.

The painting on the right is a river. In Japan, I assume. It has a cherry tree beside it and there are red fish swimming in the curving river. The sun shines bright in that picture.

Her kitchen is right next to the living room. The counter is U shaped and the fridge is across from the counter. There are 4 stools sitting at the counter. There are two other doors leading to what i guess is her room and a bathroom.

I stare at the apartment in a gap. It's amazing. The way she described the Shredder leaving her here all alone, I thought that her apartment would be small and empty. But it's not. It's beautiful.

I look back at Karai. She looks at her feet and rubs her arm uncomfortably. I watch her for a moment. Something is off. Something is different about her. I want her to tell me what it is.

I set the roses down on the coffee table and walk over to her. I place one hand on each of her shoulders and squeeze tight. Karai looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her in a hushed, soothing voice.

"Nothing." Karai takes my hands off of her shoulders and walks into the kitchen.

I watch as she strides across the room, hugging herself. She takes a glass cup out of the cupboard and turns toward the sink.

"Karai, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. What is it? You can tell me. You can trust me. I promise." I tell her calmly.

She sets the cup down and clutches the counter tops. Her body goes tense and I rush over to her.

"It's nothing." Karai lies.

"No. No it's not. Tell me, right now, what's wrong?" I demand.

Karai starts to shake and, out of instinct, I back away.

"No! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Leo." Karai's voice trembles.

I stare at her in befuddlement. Why wouldn't she want to hurt me? What does she want to protect me from?

"Karai! Tell me right now! What is going on? Don't say nothing because you're shaking like crazy." I go into full on leader mode.

Karai doesn't say anything she just stands there. Holding onto the counter for dear life.

"Karai." I say her name. She doesn't respond, once again.

I let out a sigh and place both my hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she is facing me. She refuses to look into my eyes. But her makeup is running. She's crying.

My mouth opens a bit. I don't know what to do. My beautiful, secretive girlfriend is crying. What should I do?

"Karai. Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be okay." I run my fingers through her black and blonde hair and she cries silently. I hold her against my chest, feeling her heat against my body.

We stand like this. Just us two. Her crying. Me soothing. We stand like this for a while. Then we pull away from each other.

"Now, what's wrong?" I ask her.

This time she doesn't even hesitate to tell me. She just lets it out. "I can't be with you." She tells me, clear as day.

"What? Why not?!" I exclaim. Then something hits me. The word, _mutant_.

"Oh. I know why. It's because I'm a turtle. A mutant. Isn't it?"

"What? No! It's not because of that at all!" Karai denies.

"Then what the hell is it, Karai?!" I yell in anger.

Karai stumbles backwards a bit at my outburst. But she quickly regains focus and puts on a glare. "It's my father." She hisses.

I let go of the glare I had been giving her. Her father.. "What about him?" I ask.

"He'll find out. He always does. And he'll kill you. He'll kill you and your family and me. I don't want you dead because I made a mistake." Karai explains. I can hear the regret in her voice as she speaks. It weakens me.

"Karai, no. I'm not ending this relationship just because your father wouldn't approve. He doesn't matter. He's not here, anyway. He won't find out." I assure her.

"But I don't want you to get hurt. I'm breaking up with you, Leo. I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be." Karai tells me in a sad, upset tone.

I turn away. Tears well up in my eyes. Why can't I ever be happy? Why must I always be the one who is searching for happiness. My brothers have it resting in the palms of their hands. And I have to scavenge for even the smallest bit.

I thought me and Karai were doing good. Perfect, actually. I thought we would be together forever. But maybe I was just caught up in the heat of the moment. Maybe it's best to let her go.

No. No. I will not leave her. I like Karai a lot and I'm not just gonna forget about that because her father wouldn't approve.

I turn toward her. Our eyes meet each other for the first time since I got here. "No. I'm not leaving you. I am not ever going to leave you. I like you Karai. More than I thought I ever could. I want you. And I'm not gonna give you up because of your father. He left you, Karai. And I'm not going to. I'd die first." I tell her exactly what I've been thinking. "I can't end this relationship. I won't. Who cares if he kills me? At least, I'd die happy." I grab her hands and hold them against my chest. She doesn't deny.

"But Leo... Your family. Father will kill them too." Karai doesn't give up.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't find out." I say smugly.

"You're so smart." Karai says sarcastically.

"Thanks." I thank her playfully and she laughs.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her. She smiles against my lips before kissing me back.

I've missed this feeling. Her against me. I love it. I eat it all in.

Karai pulls away from me first. She gasps for air breathlessly. I smile at her. She's so breathtaking. She's not like the other girls, at all.

The other girls are foolish and immature. They sign up for cheerleading and have sleepovers and where their hair in curls and bows. But Karai does ninjutsu and understands the way people act and think. She understands the way _I_ act and think. She would never curl her hair. She'd rather die first.

"So.. You wanted to talk?" Karai asks me.

"Oh yeah! Go get dressed, we're going somewhere." I tell her.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises!" Karai whines.

"Well then, you better hurry up so you can see what it is then." Karai huffs and walks to her room.

I sit down on the couch and wait. What will her reaction be? Will she like it? Or hate it? I guess we'll just have to see.

Karai comes out wearing a black shirt with an Asian dragon on it along with a pair of ripped jeans and black combat boots.

I smile at her. She smiles back and walks toward me. "So can we go now?"

"Yup." I take her hand and lead her out the window. She follows me abruptly without speaking.

I guide her to _our roof_ and, before she has a chance to see what I have put together, I step in front of her and hand her the roses.

"Uh-oh. You're giving me flowers. What's this about?" Karai asks me. She moves to the side a bit, trying to see what I am blocking her from. I move quick enough so she doesn't see anything. I want this to be perfect. And perfect would be a surprise.

"I just wanted to show you how much I care about you." I start. "And I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you."

"Can you just show me what's behind your back already?" Karai asks impatiently.

I step out of the way, watching her face as she sees the _surprise_. She looks puzzled. And happy. Very happy. She looks at me with a smile. "Why'd you do this?"

"Because. You're my girlfriend. And I just wanted you to know how much I like you." I explain the simplest question in the world with no doubt.

"I like you too." Karai tells me.

I pull her in for a kiss. I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight.


	20. Spy (part 1)

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Each time I get a review my day just gets 10x better. Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy weekend for me. But I've got chapter 20 ready for post. Thanks again for the reviews. I got the idea for this chapter from guest. This will be a part 1 part 2 chapter so part 2 will be up shortly. Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 20- Spy part 1

**RAPH POV**

I follow Leonardo into the kitchen and take a seat at the island. I set my newest comic book in front of me and look around.

The kitchen is clean and simple, just as it always has been. I've always liked this room. I always felt safe here.

When I was younger, and even now, I would come in here with a comic book and a couple cans of coke. I remember sitting on this very stool with Spike after training every day.

This room was my _get-away-from-the-anger_ place. My brothers never came in here while I was reading. It was like an unspoken rule to leave me alone.

After Donnie invented the tPod, though, I was in my room a lot more. I listen to music and read comic books now in there. Music is my new get-away.

Music.. I don't even know how to describe it. It's amazing. Music has been there for me when everyone else leaves. It describes how I feel and I can relate to it.

My favorite band is Skillet. I can relate to almost every song of theirs. The one a can relate to most is Monster. The lyrics describe my life perfectly.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage_

_And I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

_I, I feel like a monster_

That's me. A monster. The others may deny it, but they agree too. Who wouldn't?

I never thought that anyone, or song, for this matter, could describe how I feel, let alone in only 3 minutes.

I've noticed that Leo's been listening to music more often, also. But he listens to love songs. Probably thinking of Karai.

"Why are you following me, Raphael?" Leonardo asks me in annoyance.

"I'm just curious." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Then why didn't you just ask what I was doing?" Leonardo suggests.

"Cause I knew it had something to do with Karai. Which means you wouldn't have told me." I say with a smirk.

Leo huffs. He knows that I am right. "Go away."

"After you tell me what you're doing. You took a 40 minute shower and bought cologne! Something's up, and I want to know what it is." My voice is full of suspicion and anger.

Leo only stares at me as he grabs his Tphone. He punches in a number.

"Hello, Mr. Murakami-san. Take out please. I need two boxes of your best noodles and four beef dumplings please. Arigatō." Leonardo places an order and then looks back at me. "May I help you?"

I look at him in pure annoyance. But to him, it looks like anger. Stupid Leo, always trying to to be better than me. I really hate him sometimes.

"Actually.. No. I'll be going now." I stand up and walk out of the kitchen, an evil plan in my head.

I walk to Donnie's lab to talk to him. I know that he'll gladly accept my plan and will want to take part.

"Hey Don." I walk into his lab loudly. He cringes as my loud voice and stomps echo around the empty lab.

"Hey Raph." He gives me a small wave before going back to studying. He's been studying a lot lately.

I feel bad for him. Now that mutants are welcome in the city there isn't any reason for him to invent. Nothing to keep him busy.

I walk over to where he has the shell raiser parked. I look at it, remembering all of the rides we took in it. I remember the very first time.

Summer was ending and the wind was cold. The moon shone brightly above the city filled with crime and shadows. Me, Leo, and Mikey all waited in the old subway station for Donnie.

Donnie had been almost 20 minutes late with our 'surprise' and I had grown past impatient. Mikey had distracted himself with old gum and Leonardo had been pacing around.

I was about to turn back and go home, get my grappling hook and ninja stars and head out for patrol. But Donnie had arrived with our promised surprise before I had the chance to.

I will admit, I was pretty infuriated with Donnie for making us wait for 20 minutes only to show us an old subway car. Until he showed us what it could do.

Donnie had informed us that one of us would have to drive, because his station was in the back. I unhesitatingly volunteered to drive. Course, Donnie chose Lameonardo for the job because he was 'least likely to hit anything for fun.' Anyway, I got weapons, so who am I to complain?

The drive was amazing. Loud music, fast and careless driving. It was a blast. Thinking back to it, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I miss riding around in the Shell Raiser and more than anything, I miss my Stealth Bike. Both have been put to retirement.

I trail my fingers along the dusty car as I circle around it.

"Raph, is there a reason why you're here? Cause if not, can you please leave? I'm trying to study and you're distracting me." Donnie says from across the lab.

I snap my head in his direction. _Oh_ _yeah_. I stalk over to him and place my hands on his desk, right in front of him. He looks up at me and sighs, closing his book and pushing it aside. He leans back in his chair.

"What is it?" He asks me.

I smirk. "I have an offer."

"What could _you_ have to offer _me_?" Donnie asks me pathetically.

"Oh, I don't know, a date with April?" I suggest.

Donnie's eyes go wide at the bid. I smirk. I've caught my pray, not all I gotta do is reel it in.

"I'm listening." Donnie says.

"Alright. Leo's going out with Karai tonight. He ordered take out from Murakami's noodle shop. I want to know what they're doing." I explain.

Donnie nods along as I speak. "So.. What do I need to do?"

"You still got spy roach?" I ask him. Donnie nods his head vigorously. "Perfect. Get him to follow Leo and we'll watch what happens on your laptop." I direct.

Donnie spins his chair around and slides it across the floor to where he has a small tank with about a dozen roaches. I stare at them in disgust and fear.

I've never liked cockroaches. They've always sacred the hell outa me. There was this one time, back when I was young and _soft_, that I ran over a roach while skateboarding around the lair. Splinter never cared when I skate boarded around the lair or broke rules. I used to be his favorite.

Everyone always suspected that I would be the responsible leader of the team, and that Leo would be the angry, short-tempered one. We switched roles, I guess. I never would have thought that breaking ones arm could change a persons attitude so much. I guess I was wrong.

Anyway, I had killed a roach. I took it and flushed it down the toilet, spike sitting carefully on my shoulder. I said goodbye to the little guy and left the room.

That night, while I was laying in bed, I heard a small noise underneath my bed. I ignored it.

I was just drifting into a dream, when I heard the noise, well, move. It moved over to the wall. This happened another three times before I decided to investigate.

I picked up my small flash light and shined over to where I had last heard the noise. What I saw made me scream.

An intrusion of cockroaches.

I had screamed and Sensei and Mikey came into my room. I remember Sensei wrapping his arms around my small frame. Mikey patted the back of my shell while I told them about the spiritless roach and the group I just found.

"The intrusion of roaches that you have recently found is a sign, my son. Remember that later on in your life." Splinter advises.

Mikey slept in my room every night for almost two weeks. And every time I woke up screaming from a nightmare, he was right there. He would hold my hand and tell me a story about rabbits having tea parties in fields of flowers. I always loved his stories.

The only reason he stopped telling them was because I told him to. The only reason I told him to was because Leo found out. Which meant that he had something else he could tease me about.

I haven't heard a single story from Mikey since.

And I haven't been able to look at a single roach without fear overtaking my head since.

"Alright. I have the spy cam hooked up to him. All we gotta do now is pull up the program on my laptop and we'll be able to see everything he does." Donnie explains.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just show me where Leo is!" I exclaim eagerly.

"Alright, alright. Where did you last see Leo?" Donnie asks me as he pulls up the cam on his computer.

"Kitchen." I answer. I hold onto the back of his chair, leaning over him and watching what he does.

"Alright." Don takes out the controller and guides our spy through the lair. I watch the cam, tapping my fingers on the chair in anxiety.

The bug enters the kitchen and scales the counter. If moves toward my older brother with swiftness. Leo is holding his phone in one hand, and holding a small piece of paper in the other.

"What does is it say, Don?" I ask my scientific brother.

"It's his birthday list." Donnie says sarcastically. "If it's not on the cam then how am I supposed to know?!"

"Hey, you're the genius here." I point out.

Donnie controls the roach carefully and directs it up Leo's shell and down his right arm. The cam shows the paper.

"Madison road apartment 445.." I trail off.

"It's an address." Donnie informs me.

I slap him on the side of the head. "I'm not stupid! It's gotta be Karai's address. That's where he's going. To her place."

"Most likely." My brother agrees.

"Oh god." I stomp my foot and begin pacing around the lab in anger.

"What?" Donnie asks me.

"What? What?! Leonardo is going to be alone in an apartment with Karai! The shredders daughter?! Oh my god this is bad." I begin freaking out.

My big brother is going to be _alone_ with our enemies daughter. Who he is dating. What am I going to do?!

I continue to mumble and pace around the lab. My words bounce off the walls and back into my head. I repeat three words. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. _

"Raph, calm down. Leo wouldn't do anything he shouldn't. He's responsible. And, if it makes you feel any better, we're watching him. So if he does do anything too bad then we'll call him on his Tphone and tell him that we need him back here." Donnie reassures me.

"You're right. Leo wouldn't do anything to bad. I'm gonna go grab a comic book. I'll be back in a second." I speed walk out of the lab and into my room.

I slam the door shut and start freaking out. My brother is a traitor. He's dating the foot and who knows what they do when they're alone all of the time. Donnie told me that he saw them pressed up against each other in a kiss when he found them in that closet at school. Who knows what they do when there isn't a chance of somebody walking in on them.

I scavenge around my room for my newest horror comic. I look under my bed. On my bedside table. On the floor. I can't find it. Nowhere.

Where did I set that? I put it somewhere. I guess I'll just have to retrace my steps.

I sit on my bed and think about all the places a I had it. Okay, so I was in the main room, then I saw Leo and followed him to the dojo, then to his room, main room, kitchen. My book is in the kitchen. Leo is in the kitchen. Confrontation time, big brother.

**DONNIE POV**

I flip through the pages of my Advanced Science text book. I already know everything, so studying is useless. I sigh and close my textbook.

The teachers already hate me. Not cause I'm stupid, off topic, loud, quiet, distracting, talkative or a bad boy. I'm the exact opposite of all those. I'm the perfect smart boy.

I correct my teachers and the students now go to me when they don't understand something. One of teachers got so fed up with me that they told me that I could teach for the day because they were going home. They were frustrated and annoyed with my smartness.

I'm surprised I haven't been bumped up to 12th grade, or college. 11th grade is too easy and simple. I feel like the seventh grader in the kindergarten class.

I look over at my spy cam. Leo still hasn't left the kitchen yet and I'm beginning to slip over to Raph's side. What is Leonardo doing while he is with that witch? What does he see in her?

She's nothing like my April. Karai is an evil, rude, traitorous, monstrous, manipulative, back-stabbing thief. April is a sweet, caring, beautiful, kind hearted, animal loving girl. Leonardo deserves better than Karai.

As much as I hate Karai, though, I want her to like him as much as he likes her. Leo's a great guy and I just want him to be happy. Hopefully he's right. Hopefully he can get that happiness he deserves from a girl like Karai.

I study my eldest brother carefully, watching his every movement. The paper that was once in his hand is now on the counter. It is pink and torn at the edges. The address is scribbled in red ink.

Leo leans on the counter, sipping a cup of tea slowly. He sighs into the mug. The kitchen is silent and still. Then it isn't.

"What do you want, Raphael?" Leo asks his younger brother. I sit up in interest. Raph's in the kitchen.. I turn the spy roach so it is sitting where I can see both of my brothers faces. Both of their actions. Hear all of their words.

"I'm just getting my comic book, Lameonardo." Raph growls in annoyance.

"Here you go." Leo slides the book across the counter top. Raph grabs it and clutches it in his fist. He doesn't move.

"What? Why aren't you leaving?" Leo asks. I tilt my head in wonder. He isn't leaving. He just stares at Leo.

His eyes move quickly to something else on the counter. Something next to Leo.

"Oh no." I say with gulp.

"What's on that paper?" Raphael asks.

"Nothing." Leo puts his hand over the paper.

"No. What is it? Tell me right now or I'm telling Sensei that you are keeping secretes." Raph threatens.

"That's a bluff."

"Well this isn't." Raph lunges at Leo, grabbing the paper.

It tares in half. Raph looks at the paper. "An address. And who are we going to see?"

"_I'm_ going to Karai's apartment." Leo informs.

"No. You're staying here. Where you're safe." Raphael corrects him.

"No! Stop. You hate her. You've never given her a chance and you hate her! I don't care what you think about us. I like her and I'm going to her place, wether you like it or not." Leonardo charges out of the kitchen. Spy roach follows him silently.


	21. Spy (part 2)

**Hello again! It's been almost a week, but I've got part 2 of Spy. I hope you are all enjoying my story. Feel free to leave reviews or PM me! Thanks for the reviews you guys have left, they really brighten my day. Well, chapter 21!**

Chapter 21- Spy (part 2)

**NO POV**

Raphael rushes into Donatello's lab with full speed. His comic book is being gripped tightly in his left hand. The younger brother looks up to his older brother in disapproval. Donnie taps his fingers against the desk impatiently.

"What'd I miss?" Raph asks, referring to their eldest brother. Donnie glares at him.

"Nothing. Why the shell did you reach for the paper?! That was a bad move! We already knew what was on the paper, so why did you try taking it?" Don demands.

"Because I wanted to see if he would give up anymore information about what he was doing with her!" Raph yells in defense.

"That's what the spy roach is for!" Donnie shouts in frustration.

"I don't need a stupid bug to do things for me." Raph spits with venom in his words.

"Then why'd you even come here?!" Donnie throws his hands in the air in confusion.

"I knew Leo would notice me following him. He won't notice a two-inch bug, though." Raph explains. "Besides, by doing this for me you get a date with April."

Donnie huffs in defeat. His brother was right. If he refused to help he wouldn't get a date with April. He would just have to play along.

Donnie turns his attention back to the spy cam. Spy roach is now on Leonardo's shell and Donnie watches his older brother climb out of the sewers.

Raph walks over to an empty chair in the corner of the lab and takes a seat. "Let me know if anything good happens." He says before turning to his new book.

Don nods to his hot-headed brother and watches the screen intently. A million questions spin rapidly through his mind.

What is Leo doing with Karai? Why is _he_ so curious about his brother actions? What is he going to do when he finds out Leonardo's plans? What would Raph do when he found out Leo's plans? Would Raph confront Leo? Will Raph keep his promise and get him a date with April? Will he be able to get him a date with April? _I guess I'll just have to wait and see,_ the purple banded turtle tells himself.

Raphael was engulfed in a suspenseful and thrilling comic book. Oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't hear his brothers calls at first, but then I noticed and looked over at Donnie.

"What do you want?" Raph snaps at his younger brother.

"You have to see this!" Don points to his computer in excitement. Raph makes his way over to the camera in unease. Donatello focused his attention on the cam.

What he saw amazed him. His fearless leader was setting up a table for two. There was a candle in the center of the table and two chairs placed across from each other. In front of each seat is a box of noodles, two dumplings, a pair of chopsticks, and a napkin.

He knew that his brother was preparing a date for Karai. He had always dreamed of doing that with April.

"What the hell is he doin'?" Raph asks his genius brother.

Donnie presses a hand against his forehead. "Two things, one, we talked about you using that word! We use 'shell' so that Mikey doesn't learn anything he shouldn't. And two, he's preparing a date with Karai." He clarifies.

"That's stupid! Why would he prepare a dinner date with someone like Karai? You know, while we're at all of this, why don't I just call up the Kraang and ask them if they wanna go to the movies?" Raph hollers sarcastically. Donatello rolls his eyes. Raph scowls.

The brothers watch Leonardo intently, soaking in every detail as if they were sponges soaking up water. Leo sets the table delicately and with care. He moves with swiftness and gracefulness.

Raph glares as he watches. How could an guy get so obsessed with a girl? Especially if she's in the foot. It's just weird. Leonardo has changed dramatically since he and Karai started dating. He breaks rules more and ditches his brothers. Something else he has noticed about his older brother is that he has had a temper lately. Of course, it's not as bad as his own, but it's pretty strange.

Leo has never been the type of person to just blowup at you unless you do something truly horrible. And even then it's just a lecture and warning. Never yelling, though.

Donatello, on the other hand, was proud of his brother. Leonardo has found a girl he likes and clearly likes him back. He's extremely happy for Leo. But at the same time, he envies him.

Don has had a crush on April since he first met her. And his crush had only grown stronger. It doesn't fade like you'd think it would. It shines.

Donnie has tried to tell April. Give her signs and clues. But she doesn't feel the same way about him, it appears.

Karai does, though. Karai likes Leo right back. They've never really hung out before going to school together and anyway, it was always forbidden. They were from two completely different worlds, but here they are, going on a rooftop date.

Neither of the brothers were 100% happy with Leonardo. They watched the camera in silence.

Leo finished setting up the table quickly and sprinted away. He walked to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of white and red roses. Don and Raph exchange confused glances. _Roses, really_?

They watched as Leo scaled stairs and stopped at a window. He knocked.

"Here we go." Donnie says with a half smile. Raph nods.

**RAPH POV**

It takes a second, but Karai comes and opens with window. She wears a black tank top and gray shorts. She smirks at Leonardo and I feel puke rising in my throat. "What brings you here?" She asks him.

Leo shrugs. "Just wanted to talk."

I frown at his lie. I think that what he has planned is much closer to a make out session than a quick chat.

She opens the window up more and lets him in. The inside of the house is amazing. It's well decorated and organized perfectly. Though I would never admit it out loud, I wish I lived there.

The roach crawls down Leo's shell and onto the coffee table. It looks at Leo and Karai.

Leo places the flowers down on the table and places a hand on each of her shoulders. She looks up at him with a sad half smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks her with full on concern. So now he cares about how she feels? Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

"Nothing." She takes his hands off of her shoulders and hugs herself tightly as she walks into the beautiful kitchen. She takes a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with refreshing looking water.

Leonardo gives her an unbelieving face. "Karai, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. What is it? You can tell me. You can trust me. I promise."

Karai sets the cup down and clutches the counter tightly. Leonardo rushes over to her.

"Move the came, move the God damn cam!" I yell at Donnie.

"I'm moving it as fast as I possibly can!" He yells back at me.

"You should've gotten a fly-cam! That woulda been whole lot faster than this stupid roach!" I point out, fumed with my brothers poor thinking.

Donnie doesn't answer, he only moves the roach to the countertop. Don places the controller down on the table after the roach is set up. We turn our attention back to the scene.

"It's nothing." Karai lies.

"She's lying." Donatello points out the obvious and I slap him on the side of the head. He rubs the aftermath.

"No. It isn't. Tell me right now. What's wrong?" Leo demands Karai to tell him what is wrong with impatience and wanting.

Karai starts to tremble and her voice quivers as she says, "No! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Leonardo." Tears wet her Amber eyes and Leonardo backs away.

Leo stands back for a minute. I examine his face and realize that he is gathering his strength and courage. I know what's coming next. Yelling.

"Karai! Tell me right now! What is going on? Don't say nothing because you're shaking like crazy." I look at Karai's body and I can imagine an earthquake at the bottom of her feet.

She doesn't say anything to him. She just stands there. She hangs on to that counter for dear life and shakes in what I can only describe as fear.

I sometimes have this happen to me. Never in front of anyone, though. But when I do have this happen to me, I shake and tremble like a teeter-totter. It happens when I'm trying to hold something in. Anger. Tears. Screams for help. Truth. Anything that I can't let people see.

"Karai?" Leo questions. She doesn't let out words. But she lets out tears, instead.

Leo lets out a sigh and turns her around so they are face to face. Tears still roll down her face.

Leo opens his mouth a bit, and pulls her against him. "Karai. Shh. It's alright. You're gonna be okay." His fingers brush through her short hair with care and compassion. I glare.

I watch in disgust as they stand there. For five while minutes, nothing happens. They just hold onto each other and Karai cries against the front of his shell. Then the action starts up again.

"Now, what's wrong?" Leo asks her with a face that makes me think that he believes this is going to be easy now. I snort at his stupidity.

To my surprise, though, she gives in without any hesitation. "I can't be with you."

"What?! Why not?!" Me and my two brothers all shout at the same time. Then Leo says something that makes total sense. "Oh. I know why. It's because I'm a turtle. A mutant. Isn't it?"

"What? No! It's not because of that at all!" Karai denies the accuse.

I think she's lying. I think that she doesn't want to be with him because he is a mutant. I've seen the looks people give them. I've heard what they tell her. "That's so sweet! You're pretending to like that monster!" or, "Is he paying you to do this?"

The thing that tops it all off is that Karai doesn't deny it when people say things like that. She doesn't comment at all. And I hate her for that.

"Then what the hell is it, Karai?!" Leonardo yells at her with anger. Both me and Karai take a step back. Leo never gets this angry. And he never swears. Never.

"It's my father." Karai snarls.

"Oh.." That makes a lot more sense!

"What about him?" Leo asks her.

"He'll find out. He always does. And he'll kill you. He'll kill you and your family and me. I don't want you dead because I made a mistake." Karai answers him in a hissing tone.

"Karai, no. I'm not ending this relationship just because your father wouldn't approve. He doesn't matter. He's not here anyway. He won't find out." Leonardo doesn't give up. He's never been one to do that, though.

"But I don't want you hurt. I'm breaking up with you, Leo. Im sorry. But this is how it has to be." Donnie shuts off the cam after those last few words. An unsettling silence sets between us.

Maybe Karai isn't bad. Or maybe she is, but Leo changed her. Or maybe she's only doing all of this because she cares about him. They both like each other, whether I like it or not.

I guess the funny part is that right when I'm ready to accept her they beak up. Poor Leo. Poor, poor Leo. He never seems to be happy for more than a day.

"We should do something." Don looks up at me with sadness in his eyes.

I snort. "Like what? Bake him a cake with,'I'm sorry that they girl you liked dumped you. P.s. Told you so!' written across it?"

Donatello shakes his head. "No. But we should at least tell him we are sorry about the whole thing. I mean, Karai, the girl he likes, broke up with him. And he can't do anything about it. Plus, we were spying on him. I think we owe him a sorry."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I guess so, but you're the one who's apologizing. I can't even get the God damn word out! So-sor-sorr. See! I can't do it." I attempt to say my least favorite word. It doesn't come out.

"Alright. Then you're baking the cake."

"What cake?!" I exclaim. "I never said anything about a cake! A quick sorry and an episode of Space Nerds should get Leo back into his happy self!"

"No! Leo liked her. A lot. He's got to be crying right now. Speaking of which, he'll be home soon. Let's get to work." Don drags me out to the kitchen. I whine the whole walk there.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey says from the main room. He follows us into the kitchen and watches as Donatello takes out the cake batter and milk and other ingredients that I don't know the name of.

"Are you making a cake?" He asks us mischievously. "Cause I LOVE cake! Especially chocolate!"

"I don't think you need cake. Let alone chocolate cake." I tell him. He frowns.

"Mikey, this cake isn't for your. It's for Leo." Don explains while getting out a bowl and spoon.

"Is it his birthday?"

I slap Mikey across the face. "No! If it were his birthday it'd be everyone's birthday!" I remind him.

"Even Taylor Swift's?" I slap him again. "No!"

"We're making him a cake because Karai broke up with him." Donatello clears up any confusion that is swarming in Mikey's empty head.

"How do you know?" Donnie freezes at Mike's question.

"Remember when we Larped?" He nods. "I gained magic powers from Sir Birdie. I can now read my minds." I lie.

Mikey gasps and his eyes widen. "What am I thinking of?"

"You're thinking about me knowing what you're thinking." I say. It's kinda obvious.

"Woah, that's awesome!"

"Yeah. Now get out while we make this cake." I start to push him out of the kitchen.

"Well.. What if I make the cake?"

LEO POV

I walk into the lair with a grin on my face. My date with Karai was a success and amazing. She likes me. I can tell.

I honestly don't think anything could bring my mood down. Karai is my girlfriend and we promised to never let anything between us. Never.

"Leo! Dude, we are so, so, so sorry." Raph runs up to me and hugs me. I freeze in shock.

"You alright?" Don asks me with sympathy.

"What's it like to have your heart broken by the person you really like?" Mikey asks me with a tilted head.

"Wait, what are you-" They cut me off by pushing me into the kitchen.

There's a cake on the counter. On it are the words, _'Sorry about the break up :(.' _I turn toward them slowly.

"What break up?"

Raph elbows Donnie. Don steps forward. "The one with Karai."

"I didn't break up with her. I went on a date with her." I tell them in a weirded out voice.

"She broke up with you. Cause of her dad." Raph reminds me. My eyes go wide at the mention of mine and Karai's private conversation. There's no way they could know! No one followed me. I would've noticed for sure. Or Karai would've.

"First off, we solved that problem. Second, how do you know about that?!" I demand.

"Spy roach." Don explains.

"You were spying on me and my girlfriend?!" I yell in ferocity.

"We did it for your own good! You can't date her, Leo. She's right. Her father will kill us all in a matter of days. Trust me." Raph spits with venom. His eyes throw daggers at me and a bounce them right back.

"I can't believe you three." I stomp into my room and slam the door. Words come out of there mouths on the other side. I cannot comprehend them though. I cannot comprehend anything right now. Nothing.


	22. Rumor

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. The events of this chapter were suggested by Potato-mystery last week. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22- She Hates Him

**DONNIE POV **

Leonardo slams his door shut and locks it. Me and my other brothers stand on the outside of the door in silence. I look from Mikey to Raph. Their expressions are so different on the situation. Mikey looks sad and worried about our older brother. We invaded his space and now he is mad at us.

Raph looks angry and furious, which is understandable. Leonardo is going out with Karai and that could mean death for all of us. Why wouldn't he be mad?

"Open the God damn door, Leo." Raph kicks the door. There is no response from Leo.

Raph kicks the door again and tries the knob. It's locked, of course. I watch as he struggles with the door. Mikey giggles and I shake my head at his actions, a smirk on my face.

"The door's locked, genius." I say sarcastically. He gives the door a final kick before facing me.

"I ain't stupid. I was just thinking that he might open the door if I kick it." Raph suggests.

I raise a fake eyebrow and laugh. "Leo obviously isn't fazed bye your mini rampage, so knock it off." I instruct.

Raph grunts but turns and walks over to the main room, where he sits in his reserved bean bag. Me and Mikey sit next to each other on the bench.

I watch my older brother as he stares at something I cannot see. By the look on his face, he is thinking.

"What's up, Raph?" Mikey asks him.

"We have to break them up." Raphael snaps back to reality.

"What? No. We can't just break them up. They're happy together and we can't just take that from Leo." I disagree with Raphael's thinking.

Breaking people up is wrong. Sure, we could all end up dead by tomorrow morning if they're together, but maybe we could help them keep it hidden. Maybe they shouldn't advertise it in public and instead come down to the lair to hang out or at Karai's apartment. Even those small things would make a difference.

"Do you want to die, Donnie? Cause, not breaking them up is gonna lead to that. Karai is dangerous. I'm ending their relationship, with or without you." Raph hisses at me.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do? Tell Leonardo that Karai hates him?" I accidentally gave him an idea and I am now regretting it.

"Yes! We'll tell everyone that Karai hates him and it'll go around the whole school, finally getting to Leo. It'll be perfect! Thanks Donnie." Raph pats my shoulder before walking to his room.

I look down an my feet. What have I done? Rumors. They suck. And when Leo finds out I have Raph the idea he'll kill me. I have to stop Raphael. One way or another.

**RAPH POV**

I walk into third hour with a smile on my face. I've already told a hand full of people that Karai hates Leonardo, and so far, everyone is telling there friends about it. Soon, everyone will know. And Leo will break up with that witch once and for all.

I sit down next to Mona. She's changed her attire since the start of school. Instead of wearing just a pink scarf she wears a long, pink sweatshirt and pink knee-high boots. She looks ten times hotter now.

Her new outfit rolled in because of me. Ever since we started hanging out I've been bothering her about how disturbing it is when she wears nothing but a small scarf.

I claimed it to have been disturbing, but really, I kinda liked it. I mean, it had its disadvantages. The main reason I didn't want her to only in a scarf is because of the looks she gets. Almost every guy she passes, both mutant and human, stops and stares at her. They obviously thought she was hot, but for different reasons.

They like her body. Her breasts and butt. I think she's hot because of her eyes and hair. Her personality just makes it all ten times better.

She's sarcastic and blunt. She voices her opinion and isn't afraid of speaking up. She reminds me of myself.

"Hey." I smirk at her when I look at her. She smirks back at me. "Hey, Raphael."

A shiver runs down my back as she says my name. I love the way she says it. She has it with a hint of love. I think she likes me.

"You look beautiful." The words slip out of my mouth and I want to die. Right there. I just called her beautiful.

"No, I don't." Mona denies it. My eyes widen. She doesn't think she's beautiful?

"Yes you are. You know what? I'll prove to you how beautiful you are. Meet me outside Antonio's later at 5." I tell her.

She nods her head. "Ok."

Class starts. But I don't pay attention. My mind is wandering around on its own. I just landed myself a date with the hottest chick in school. No way am I gonna mess this up.

**KARAI POV**

I look at Leonardo's hand in mine. They look perfect when they're linked together. He rubs his thumb on the back of my hand in small, circular motions. Last night was great. After our fight, he bright me onto a rooftop for a dinner. The food was amazing. And the set up was beautiful.

He gave me a bouquet of roses. He took one of them and tucked it behind my ear. I kissed him so hard after that.

I can still taste his mouth on mine. I long for the feeling.

People around us talk and stare. A couple girls give Leonardo a pitiful look. I glare at them. How dare they look at Leo? He's too good for them. Much too good.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I ask him as I play with his hands in mine.

"I don't know. Whatever you wanna do is fine." He tells me.

I heave a sigh. He _always_ does this. He makes me answer my own question. "Alright. How about we watch a movie at my place?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. Want me to bring anything?" He asks me. I think for a second. I have popcorn, we can watch the movie on Netflix, I have blankets. "How about a pizza?" I ask.

"I can do that. What time do you want me to be there?"

"How about 5?" He nods. I nod back.

There's an awkward silence between us. I've never been good with these. Not that I've ever been good at anything that isn't ninjutsu. Socializing has always been a struggle of mine. Though, it came pretty easily with Leo. I guess I've always been attracted to him.

"I'm sorry about last night. I truly am. I yelled at you and that wasn't okay. I was being dramatic and selfish. I'm really sorry." His apology is unexpected and shocking.

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to yell at me. What I said was uncalled for and rude." I deny his apology. He shouldn't be sorry for anything.

"I yelled for a reason. I'm can't loose you, Karai. You mean to much to me." He whispers the words delicately and they threaten to choke me. I mean something to him..

I smile at him. I don't say anything. I just, well, smile. I smile and hope that those words aren't lies. I can't be lied to anymore. It hurts to much.

LEO POV

I walk out of school with my brothers at my side. People all over the campus look at me with empathy. I look around in confusion. This has been happening all day and I don't understand why. I turn to my brothers.

"Do you know why everyone's looking at me like that?" I ask them. Donnie's eyes dart to his feet. He speeds away without a word. Mikey frowns at my with guilt. He runs after Donnie and they exchange a couple words, turning back to look at me and Raph over there shoulders. I turn to Raph.

He looks at me with a smug smile. I narrow my eyes at him. He did something. "What did you do, Raphael?"

"Nothing. But, why don't you go ask someone why their looking at you like that?"

I take Raph's suggestion and walk toward Tommy, who sits in front of me in math. "Hey, Tom. Do you know why everyone's looking at me funny?"

"It's your girlfriend." He pushes his wired glasses against his nose. He has pimples all over his face. Just another plus on being a mutant, no acne.

"What about her?"

"You haven't heard? She hates you. She's using you, Leo."

I stumble backwards. No.. Karai wouldn't. Karai wouldn't use me. Or would she..? Last night could've been a sign. Maybe her father is using her to get to me. I knew she didn't like me. I knew that no one could ever like a mutant. It was all fake.

I burst into a sprint, shoving down anyone in my path. I loved her. I loved her and she used me! Why? Why did she hurt me?

She stabbed a knife into my chest. And I was too blinded by her love to see it.

**Well, what do you think? Leo's fallen for the rumors. What will happen next? Please review and have a good night! **

**-Raphsai03**


	23. Hello or Goodbye (Part 1)

**Hi! Sorry for the delay! I've got the newest chapter ready for all of you, though. Thank you for all of the great reviews! I see that most of you are very unhappy with Raphael. This chapter is a two part chapter, so part 2 will be posted shortly. Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 23- Hello or Goodbye part 1

RAPH POV

I walk down the street with a grin on my face. Today has been great. I started a rumor, it spread around the school faster than a wild fire, Leo found out, and I am meeting Mona at Antonio's for a surprise. Yup. My life is pretty freaking awesome.

I find her leaning against the wall outside the small pizzeria. She looks, so hot. She's wearing what she had on earlier, only her hair is curled and her hood is up. I literally want to go kiss her right now. Unfortunately, though, I'll have to wait. Hopefully, only until the end of the night.

"Hey Mona." I wave to her from a couple feet away.

"Hi, Raphael." She gives me a small wave and walks over to me. "So, why did you want to meet up?"

"Because. I want to prove to you how amazing you are." I grin at her mischievously and she bites her lip, attempting to hold back what I would take as a flirty smile.

We walk side by side down the street. Her hands lay by her side, and I want to grab them _so_ bad. I fight off the urge, though.

We turn a corner and I lead her into the bike store. I hold the door open for her.

"Go pick out a helmet." I instruct her after we're both inside. She gives me an unsure look before shrugging and picking one out. Sure enough, it's pink.

She walks over to the clerk and sets the helmet on the counter. She begins to pull out her wallet, but I've already placed $40's on the counter. She gives me a look of disapproval, but doesn't say anything. The worker scans the helmet and hands it to us. We walk out of the store in silence.

"Why the hell did you buy that? It's my helmet!" Mona punches me playfully on my upper arm.

"Because, I asked you on this date and I am not going to let you pay for your own bike helmet." I punch her back.

"This is date?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug. "If you want it to be."

"Well, then. It's a date." She says with a smile. _Thank. Freaking. God. _

I take this as my chance to hold her hand. I take it and lace our fingers together. It's a little awkward because I only have three, but we make it work.

We walk through town in silence. Just enjoying each other's company. I guide her to an alley. Nothing is there except for two garbage cans. And, of course, the surprise.

"Why are we here?" She asks me.

I don't answer, I just walk over to my new, black and red motorcycle. I take my new bike helmet and motion her to come over.

"You're taking me for a ride on your motorcycle?" She laughs.

"I've heard that guys appear hotter if they own a motorcycle." I smirk at her. "Put on your helmet. We gotta hurry if we're gonna get there in time."

"This isn't the surprise?" She asks me.

"Nope." I slide on my helmet and she does the same.

**LEO POV**

My hands shake as I hesitate to knock Karai's window. Why am I even here? She hates me. So why did I buy us a pizza to share while watching a movie? I am disgusted with myself.

Maybe I should just leave. Forget about all of this. I can just give the pizza to Mikey and move on with my life. I'll call Karai later and tell her that it's over. That there is no more us.

No more us.

Those words kill me. I want to die just thinking them. I like Karai. No. I _love_ Karai. I love her and I don't want to break up with her. I trusted her. I was there for her.

But she hates me.

She hates me and that's all there is to it. I wish I never met her. Never fell for her beautiful laugh. Never gazed into her glimmering Amber eyes. Never day dreamed about our life together. Never kissed her. Never fell in love with her body. But I love her. And that is something I can never take back.

I turn around. I'm not staying here. I'm going home. And I will cry myself to sleep. Because, what else do you do when your life is miserable?

"Leo, where are you going?" Karai's voice sounds behind me. _Oh, that voice_. Why do I love her?

My heart races and my hands are shaking more than before. I was caught. Excuse, excuse, excuse, excuse, why can't I think of a freaking excuse?

"I left my phone at home. I was just gonna go get it." I explain. Yes. Perfect excuse. I can go home and _never_ come back.

"You don't need your phone. We're just watching a movie." Karai points out.

I want to say, '_Yes, that's true. But what if you try to kill me and I need to call my brothers for back up?_' But instead I say, "True." And I I follow my soon-to-be-ex inside.

**KARAI POV**

I take the pizza from Leo and set it down in the coffee table. I walk into the kitchen to grab two plates and two glass cups. I pour lemonade into the two cups and I bring everything into the living room. I place everything on the table next to the pizza. I put a piece of pizza on each plate, handing one to Leo.

He takes it from me and sets it back on the table in front of him. His eyes are glued to the floor and his hands are shaking. I frown. _He has been acting so weird lately and I don't know why_. I ignore it. I go back to sorting everything out.

Once everything is perfect, I grab the remote and switch on the tv. I turn on Netflix and turn to Leonardo. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care." Leo's voice cracks in a way I can't describe.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Well, no. I don't ask, I _demand. _

"I should go." He stands up and starts toward the window.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, Leonardo." I only use his full name if I'm flirting with him or if I'm mad at him. I think we all know why I'm using it now.

He stops. He does not turn his head backwards to look at me. He balls his hands into fists. He stands tall. His head down. "I know. I know that you hate me Karai. It's what everyone's talking about at school. I know that you are using me. They said so. I thought you were different. I thought you were special. I thought you were mine. I thought we had something. I thought wrong."

I stare at him. _He thinks I hate him? Why the hell would I hate him?_ "Why the hell would I hate you?"

"Because. I'm a mutant. A freak. A monster. And I'm your enemy. I'm in your rival clan. You could never like me. Never." He continued to stare only at the ground. His words are bitter and as cold as stone.

I feel tears welling up behind my eyes. But I don't hate him. I love him...

"If I hated you, then why would I kiss you? We've been dating for almost a month now. I'm sacrificing so much for you, Leo. The consequences of us are severe. Death. We'll be dead as soon as father finds out. But I don't care. Because I love you. I love you, Leo! I love you and I don't want to loose you. I need you. I want you. I want you to hold me in your arms and tell me you love me. Because I love you. No one else matters in this world. Only _us_."

He turns around to face me. His eyes widen with love and realization. What happens next surprises us all.


	24. Hello or Goodbye (part 2)

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Chapter 24- Hello or Goodbye (part 2)

**RAPH POV**

Mona's arms are wrapped around my waist as we drive throughout the city. I drive her past the city park and past the tall skyscraper buildings. Our journey ends at the docks.

"We're here." I say while removing my helmet. Mona takes off hers and I set them both on the bike.

"So, you made me walk about a mile to get to a motorcycle, only to drive me all the way out to the docks?" She asks for clarification.

"Yup." I smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a clever guy?" She asks with a grin.

"No. But I've been called messed up, sly, short tempered, and, well, the list goes on and on forever. Clever isn't on the list."

"Well, now it is." I smile at her. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you bring me out here?"

"For a date." I explain in three simple words.

"So you like me?" She questions.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you."

"When we're you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't feel the same about me." I tell her with a hint of sadness in my voice. She notices it, and gives me a everything's-okay smile. She walks over to me and presses her lips to mine. She pulls them away as quickly as they came. I frown afterward.

"I always have." She whispers mischievously.

"Can I have another kiss then?" I ask her. She giggles before pressing her lips back to mine. This time, though, it isn't a light peck, but instead a deep, passionate make-out.

My hands move up and down her back, but stop at her waist. One of her hands lay around my neck, while the other plays with the tails of my mask.

Our lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. The feel of the kiss is amazing, like something I've never felt before. My wanting for her only grows more.

We eventually pull apart for air. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then, a question pops into my mind. I ask her it.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No, I totally just kissed you for no reason." She says sarcastically. Then, "Of course I will."

I kiss her again, this time, though, I lift her up, holding her in my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist.

After a good two minutes, I put her down and we head back over to the bike. Ending our night.

**KARAI POV **

Leo's eyes warm at my words. _I love you.. _Why the hell did I say it? _Shit, I've turned soft_. Telling him my feelings. Well, this sucks. But what can I do? I let it slip and now her knows.

"Karai..." Tears silently stream down my face. He doesn't feel the same way. I know he doesn't. He may like me, but he doesn't love me. Why should he? He has every right to think that I hate him. I often refuse to show affection to him in public. I often reject his kisses when others are around. Not to mention the fact that last night I almost broke up with him.

He steps forward and wipes the tears off my face. He does it carefully, making sure that he doesn't smear any makeup. I imagine how pathetic I must look right now. Crying is a sign of weakness. Loving is a sign of delicateness. Yelling is a sign of sadness. I've always refused to be looked at as weak, delicate, and sad. And here I am now. Letting my boyfriend see me like that.

But do you know what the worst part is? The fact that I can't even muster up the courage to tell him off. To stop him from brushing away my tears. In his eyes I must appear as a child. Crying and allowing him to heal me is unacceptable. Why he does it is my only question.

"Don't cry. Please don't. It kills me to see you like this, Karai." He pleads me to stop the tears. But.. I can't. Trust me, I'd die if it meant that the crying would stop. Not because he wants me to stop the tears, but because I _hate_ the tears.

But they won't stop! I haven't cried in years. Since I was a child I have built a barrier to hold back those tears. And now that the barrier has been crossed, there is no stopping it.

I look into Leonardo's deep blue eyes. I watch as he begins to cry also. _God, this is pathetic. _We are both crying right now. Both of us.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls he against him. He cries into my hair and I cry on his shoulder. Like, literally.

"I love you too, Karai." Leonardo's voice is muffled, but I hear the words.

He loves me! He loves me and I love him! I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. I feel like those three words have cleared up the storm that has hovered over me for my whole life.

We cry together. Just us. No one is watching. No one is here to listen to our sobs and repeated _I_ _love you_'s. Just us. Leonardo Hamato and Karai Oroku. We are both broken. He both need healing. And we are each other's glue. In other words, we are perfect.

**DONNIE POV**

I try my hardest to pay attention to what April is saying, but I can't. Her words are meaningless to me at the moment. I can't focus on anything right now, actually. It's not because I'm daydreaming of me and April together, it's because of Raph.

Today he decided to start a rumor that Karai hates Leo and I'm almost positive that Leo is breaking up with her right now. He left for her apartment earlier and I'm worried. What if he does break up with her? I know that Karai likes him, and I know that the two are happy together. In fact, I'm quite jealous of the two.

I've been throwing hints at April that I like her for over a year now and we aren't even close to being together. Leo saw Karai at school and, Boom! There dating! Like, how did he do it? Maybe April just doesn't like me. Yeah, that's it. She doesn't like me. Never has and never will.

Then I remember something. Something that Raphael owes me. A date with April.

I stand up and run out of my lab, leaving April behind in a state of shock. I race into Raph's room, empty. I dart out of there and into the main room. Mikey sits in front of the TV, watching his new favorite show, _'Crognard the Barbarian.' _

"Mikey, where's Raph?!" I demand impatiently.

"On a date with Mona Lisa." He tells me, still starring at the tv.

"Wait.. What? He just caused Leonardo to break up with Karai and now he's on a date with Mona? That makes no sense..." I trail off, speaking to myself.

Just as I finished my thought, Raphael walks in, well, no. He skips in. Yeah, you heard me right. He skips in, all happy. It's probably the mixture of the date and breaking up Leo and Karai. He must be the happiest guy on earth.

"A little happy, are we?" My tone is bitter and I hate it. I don't like being my mad at my brothers, ever. But sometimes you just have to.

"Hell ya!" Raphael says with one of his rare smiles.

"I can't believe you, Raphael! You broke up Leo and Karai and then you went and took Mona out on a date! You're so selfish." I blurt out in anger.

"I'm selfish? I'm pretty suresh at Leo is the selfish on here." He rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. I follow him.

"Leonardo is selfish?" I question in disagreement.

"Yes! Him dating Karai was going to kill us all and he didn't care. If it weren't for me he'd probably be out there banging her, putting us all in even more danger." Raphael's mood changes as fast as lightning. Happy, mad.

"I don't think it'd physically possible for Leonardo and Karai to have sex. I mean, he's a mutant turtle. He doesn't have the same parts as a human-" I stop my theory once I see the fed-up glare on my older brothers face. I toughen up. "Either way, Leonardo is not selfish. All he wants is to be happy, Raphael. Put yourself in his shoes for just a couple seconds and you'll see. He loves her, Raph. Doesn't that matter to you?" I ask him. I know exactly how Leo must feel. I like April. A lot. And by the way Leonardo talks about Karai I know that he loves her.

Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went to my lab. I sat at my desk for awhile, just spinning around, reflecting. I thought about how school was far to easy and maybe I should talk to the principle about skipping 11th grade and just going up to 12th. Or college.

I sat in my chair for nearly 40 minutes before I came to the conclusion that I won't talk to the principle unless I absolutely have to.

I stopped spinning and stood up. I walked around my lab, not knowing where I was going. I followed my legs and landed at the Shell Raiser. I smiled and climbed in. I was surprised, though, when I opened the door.

Leonardo was sitting in the drivers seat, with a mug of what I think was tea. He looked strait in front of him. He had a frown on his face.

"Hey, Leo."

He turns around at the break in the silence. His expression proves that I startled him. "Hey, Don. Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'll go to my room." He stands up, prepared to go.

"Oh, no you don't have to go. After all, this is your truck too." Leo smiles at my kindness and sits back down. I walk over and sit on the ground next to him. "So, why are you so sad?"

"Karai. It's just... You wouldn't understand." He shakes his head.

I stare at my oldest brother in disbelief. "I wouldn't understand? Dude, I've been crushing on April for over a year now. I think I would understand."

Leo lets out a chuckle. "You're right. Sometimes I just.. Forget that you go through everyday problems. With you being a 16 year old genius." This time it's my turn to laugh. "Anyway, back to Karai. We had this amazing dinner tonight on the rooftops. We talked and laughed and it was perfect. And we kissed. A lot. More so toward the end-"

I cut him off. "I thought you were sad? This sounds great, Leo! You should be happy right now."

"No. I was dropping her off at her house and... She just, left. Went inside and that was it. I don't think she likes me as much as she's letting on, Don. I think that she's pretending. Maybe she likes me but not as much as she says."

"Why do you say that?" I question. My brother lets out a sigh before answering. "Because she's never told me she loves me. Because she doesn't trust me enough to open up and talk to me. Because she refuses any affection in public. I love her so much, Donnie! But she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Have you ever told her that? That you love her?"

"No. I'm afraid that it'll scare her." Leo pauses for a second. "Is that why you've never said anything to April?" I nod quietly. That's exactly why I've never said anything to April.

"I'm sorry about Karai, Leo." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "It's not your fault. If she wants to be stubborn then she can." He stands up and stretches, a yawn escaping his mouth. "I'm going to bed. I'll see in the morning for school." I nodded a goodbye as he left the shell raiser.

I look at Raphael now. He looks so stubborn and fierce. He'd be happy to know that Karai doesn't love Leo. He'd probably throw a party.

"I don't care if he loves her. That relationship was going to end eventually, I just ended it sooner." He leaves the kitchen and I suddenly realize that I could've stopped this.

Last night, while talking to Leonardo, I could have told him about the rumor. But I didn't. I was to scared.

I guess that the one who keeps the secret must pay the most.


	25. Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review ;)**

Chapter 25- Revenge

**LEO POV**

My lips move quickly against Karai's. We've almost broken up twice in the past two days and now that we're staying together for sure, I can't get enough of her.

I lay on top of her, pressing her against the bed. My mask, belt, knee and elbow pads are all at laying on the floor, along with Karai baggy tShirt. They were all stripped off of us long ago.

My hands move down her rib cage and toward her stomach. Hers are at my neck. _God, I can't get enough of her. _

She ends the long lasting kiss and forces me off of her. I give her a pouty face and she chuckles at my childishness. "We have things to discuss before we can have another never-ending-make-out session."

I nod in agreement and stand up. I tie my mask back around my face and I put on the rest of my stuff. Karai puts on her shirt and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to join her.

"Ok, first things first. Why did you think I hated you?" She asks once I'm sitting next to her.

I hold her hands in mine and look at them, memorizing each and every detail. "That's what everyone at school was saying."

"Okay, clearly a rumor, then." Karai states. "And whoever started it obviously doesn't want us together. But who would try to break us up?"

My eyes light up in realization. They meet Karai's glowing Amber eyes. "Raphael."

**NO POV**

Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael all sit in the main room together, each doing there own thing and enjoying their Tuesday night. Leonardo stands at the lair entrance, hesitating to enter. He goes over the deal he made with himself in his mind.

_I will not hurt any of them, revenge is cowardly, and I am not a coward_; he tells himself.

He noticed that his three brothers are all intrigued in their own activities. Raphael reads his latest comic book, Michelangelo watches his new favorite show; Crognard the Barbarian. And Donatello is on his lab top, once again. Leo takes this as is chance to leave to his room, hoping that no one will notice him.

He speed walks past the main room, down the corridor, and just barely opens the door before hearing his least favorite voice speaking behind him.

"Where've you been, Leo? Haven't seen you since you took off after school. What was all that about, anyway?" Raphael says to his older brother, playing dumb. Leonardo clenches his hands into fists. He knows that Raphael was the one who started the rumor. He knows.

"Go away, Raphael." Leo hisses through clenched teeth.

"Woah. What's up with the attitude? Is something wrong, bro?" Raphael continues on with his little act and Leo seems to have had enough of it.

The older brother whips around to face the younger. They both glare at each other. "I know what you did Raph. I know that you tried to break me and Karai up by spreading a rumor."

"Yeah, so? I started that rumor to get you and Karai to break up. But I did it for your own good! I was trying to protect you, Leo. I don't want you to get hurt because she doesn't know how to love." Raphael says in a bitter tone.

At these words, a fire starts inside of Leonardo. A furious fire that threatens to burn those around him. Leonardo tries to fight it off, but he can't. His anger over powers him.

Leo lunges forward, smashing his brother into a wall. Raphael lets out a yell of pain.

He looks up at his brother, frightened emerald eyes meeting angered blue. His brother towers over him, pressing him hard against the wall, refusing to let go.

"Get off of me, Leo!" Raphael attempts to free himself, but fails. The grip that Leo holds on him is to strong and powerful.

"No. You don't deserve mercy." Leonardo yells at Raphael. He takes his fist and pounds it against his little brothers face.

"DONNIE! MIKEY! GET OVER HERE!" Raphael screams for his other brothers to help him, pain coursing through his veins.

Within seconds, all four brothers are in the hallway. "Leo, what are you doing?!" Donnie demands.

Leonardo's head snaps in the direction of Donnie's voice, taking his hands off of Raphael. Raph takes this as his chance to escape.

He shoves Leo away from him, and darts down the hall. He grabs Donnie and Mikey by the wrists and drags them to the dojo. Raphael slams the doors shut and shoves whatever he can in front of them.

"Raph, what are you doing? Why is your lip bleeding?" Donatello asks, full of concern. Just moments ago they were all in the main room, and now Raphael's lip is gushing blood.

"Leo. He figured out that I started the rumor and he punched me for it. Look, I understand why he's mad, but this is a little dramatic!" Raphael explains.

"And he cut your lip?"

"He punched me. I don't know how it turned into a cut though." Raphael touches the wound and yelps in pain. Blood melts onto his finger.

"Come on, we have to get you fixed up." Donatello grabs Raphael's forearm and attempts to to drag him out of the dojo and to his lab. Attempts.

"He's out there! And he'll hurt me again!"

"That's nonsense. It was probably just an accident. Leo would never do something like this on purpose." Don assures. Raph nods his head stubbornly and him and his two brothers walk out of the dojo and to the lab.

"Raph.." Leo says when he sees the damage he has caused to his brother.

_No! I promised myself I wouldn't hurt them... _Leonardo screams to himself on the inside. On the outside he does nothing but stare.

Raphael's green eyes blaze in anger at Leo. He runs forward and pins Leo to the ground, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! DO SEE THIS?! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"Get. Off. Me!" Leo throws Raph off of him.

Raph turns and looks at Leonardo. They both stand up. Facing each other in anger. Raphael wipes the blood off his face in one swift movement. Pain begs to scream, but anger will not let it.

Raph removes his twin sai from his belt, which he continues to carry with him. He draws them out from their pockets and runs forward, toward Leo. He extends his arms, ready to fight. But something unexpected happens.

Leo grabs one of Raphael's extended arms, and twists it. He twists it and everything goes silent. So silent that you can hear the bone snap on half.

"AHH!" A scream escapes Raphael and he collapses to the ground. Tears rush down his face as the pain increases at an alarming rate.

Donatello rushes forward, examining Raphael's arm. _It's broken._ "It's broken." The scientist announces as if it weren't obvious.

Raphael holds his throbbing arm to his chest as Donatello races to his lab to get the first aid kit. Mikey stands still. Shock overwhelms him.

He looks at Raphael's broken arm. He's always looked up to Raphael more than his other brothers. He's always felt _safe_ around him. Raphael is everything he's always wanted to be. Strong. Fearless. Blunt. Good with comebacks. A true superhero.

Seeing him in pain brings anger to Michelangelo. Especially when the one who hurt him is only a few feet away.

"Why'd you do it?" Mikey's voice trembles.

Leo slowly turns around to face his youngest brother. "Mikey.."

"No! You hurt Raph! You broke his arm and cut his lip. He just wanted to keep us safe and you hurt him for that! I hate you! I wish you weren't my brother!" Michelangelo speaks his mind. He would've taken back his words.

If only he could've seen Leo's heart break.

LEO POV

I run. Away from the lair. Away from my brothers. They hate me. I am worthless to them. I hurt my brothers all. And not just mentally, but physically. As I had run out of the lair, I heard Donnie saying something about having to take Raphael to the hospital. Getting him a cast.

This is all my fault.

Will I be excepted? Ever again? Will they always look at me the way they just did? Will it ever wear off?

I run. To nowhere in particular. I just run. For the sake of escaping. I run until I can't anymore.

I wish I could turn back, but that isn't an option for me.

I wish I could end it all, but I know that would be a regret.

So instead, I just run. I run from my problems. Slamming doors shut as I move.

Yup. I run


	26. Missing

**Woah! 59 reviews everyone! Thank you so much for the great feedback, I really appreciate it! I just wanted to give a shout out to Jellyzgamer1 for leaving many great reviews AND making a comic for my story on her DeviantArt page. Thank you so much! Enjoy the next chapter and please review ;)**

Chapter 26- Missing

**KARAI POV**

I stare at the tv in boredom, a bowl of popcorn on my lap. I take each piece and toss it in my mouth. Exhaustion overwhelms me. God, do I need sleep.

Out of nowhere, I hear knocking. On my window. My first instinct is to act like I'm not home, turn off the lights and be as quiet as possible. But curiosity takes over and I walk over to the window.

Leonardo.

I open the window without a second of hesitation. "You've only been gone for 2 hours. Why'd you come back so soon?" I ask him as he climbs through the window.

"Because I can't go home." His dark blue eyes are filled with sadness.

"Because of what Raphael did?" I ask.

"No. Because of what I did to him." He looks down at the ground. Something's wrong.

"Here, I'll get us some drinks and we'll talk about it." I walk into the kitchen and Leo sits down on the couch. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" "Milk, tea, juice, water, or beer." I lost off the beverages in my fridge.

"I'll have a beer." He answers, playing with his fingers. I give him a look. I never thought he was the type of guy to drink. _Unless he just wants to forget whatever happened between him and his brother.. _

I grab two beers and walk into the living room. I hand one to Leo and sit down. He leans back against the couch, and I lean against on of the arms, my legs lay on his.

"Okay, what happened?" I ask.

"Alright, so I went home and Raphael confronted me. I told him to leave in a rude tone, and he asked why I was in such a bad mood. He started playing dumb and acted like he didn't know what was going on. When I told him I knew about the rumor, though, he didn't deny he started it. He just started saying stuff about how he was trying to protect me from you. My anger got the best of me and threw him against the wall and punched him. I ended up cutting his lip and screamed for my brothers.

"They all hide in the dojo or something and then Donnie took Raph out to take him to his lab. I saw what happened to Raphael and I started regretting what I did. I never wanted to do it in the first place. It just.. Happened.

"Anyway, I tried saying sorry, but before I could Raphael pinned me to the ground and started screaming about how the cut on his lip and how I put it there. I threw him off of me and then we both stood up and stared at each other. He drew his Sai and lunged at me. Out of instinct, I grabbed one of his extended arms and twisted it. Turns out I broke his arm.

"I didn't say anything, out of shock. I didn't mean to. I didn't apologize for what I did and I know I should have! I wish I would have because of what happened next.

"Mikey screamed something at me and I turned around to face him. He told me that he hated me and wished I wasn't his brother. I don't know what to do, Karai! They all hate me. I can't go home. Ever." Tears roll down his face. I immediately sit up and crawl toward him. I grip his head in my hands and he looks in me in the eyes.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something and you need to listen. Are you listening?" I feel bad for taking to him like he's five, but it's all I know. After he nods, I continue." Your brothers love you. They would've died on the battle field if it weren't for you. Hell, they wouldn't even have made it to the battlefield! Point is, they need you."

"Yeah, on the battlefield. And that's gone now. They don't need me anymore. I'm useless to them. I don't even know why I bother."

"Because you love them. Like you love me. And they love you. Like I love you. You wouldn't leave me if I told you to, so don't leave them because they told you to." I tell him. He nods. "Thanks." "Anytime." I kiss him.

His lips taste like alcohol, and I'm positive that mine taste the same. I don't mind it though. As the pace of the kiss increases, my shirt is lost on the floor. He picks me up and walks us to my bedroom, where we both strip of everything we can. I leave on my bra and underwear, but other than that I'm completely naked.

Leonardo looks at me. Grinning. I grin back.

We both lay down on the bed. I can feel him breathing just an inch away from me. "You're beautiful.." He tells me before kissing me, hard.

All night. We kiss. We drink. We forget. We love.

**LEO POV**

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Karai's small frame. He breaths are shallow, meaning she is asleep. I watch her sleep, noting how peaceful she is.

My head is still foggy from last night and I literally feel like I'm floating.

I feel Karai moving in my arms. I tap her arm, waking her up for sure.

Her eyes flutter open and she's looking up at me. "What day is it?" "Wednesday." "What time is it?" I glance over the clock on the bedside table. "10:30."

"Shit! Leo, we were supposed to be at school four and half hours ago!" She stands up and throws a pillow at me.

"Hey! I just woke up too, and you didn't set the alarm. Anyway, going to school would've been a bad idea. We're too hung over."

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go shower. I'll be out in a minute and then you can take one." I nod.

**RAPH POV**

I walk into school with Donnie and Mikey and Casey and April all at my sides. Mikey holds onto my backpack, considering how I can't carry it myself, and Donnie clears a path for me to walk. People all over look at me in pity and say things like, "Oh, what happened?" or, "Oh my gosh! Is your arm okay?" I hate this. Everyone treating me like I'm a sick puppy or something. It's stupid. I've battled aliens from another dimension, people! I'm pretty sure I can handle a broken arm.

We get to our lockers and I extend my right arm to put in the combination, but Donnie pushes me out of the way, insisting that _he_ should open it.

I glare at him and everyone else around me. "Here, let me carry your books to home room for you." Michelangelo says, taking the books from my locker.

"No! Everyone, stop." My two brothers, Casey, and April all take a step back. "I broke my arm. That is nothin compared to taking down shredder or tossing the Kraang back to dimension X. I can handle everything on my own. Now go away." I bark at them all. Their eyes widen and they mumbles things to each other as they turn to their own lockers. I slam mine shut and turn around.

"Raph! Hey, Raph! Wait up!" Mona's beautiful voice shouts behind me. I turn around and see her racing toward me. "Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" She asks once she catches up.

"It's nothing. Just broken." "Here, let me carry your books for you." "Well, if you insist.." I hand her my books I can feel my brothers eyes on me.

"So how'd you break it?" She asks in concern.

"Leo. He got mad at me for starting a rumor about him and his girlfriend. So he broke my arm and cut my lip." I point to the stitches on my lower lip.

"Ouch. That was so mean of him. Wait. You started a rumor about him? Why?" She demands.

"I was just trying to protect him. The girl he's dating is mean. She's already had such an affect on him. A month ago he wouldn't have even laid a hand on me. And now he's breaking arms." I tell her. At the mention of my arm pain courses through it. I wince.

"Where is he now?" "Not sure. He took off after he broke my arm and we haven't seen him since. Though, I'm absolutely positive that he's with Karai." I admit. Mona looks up at me, and our eyes meet. We both give each other concerned looks. _Where are you, Leo?_

**LUNCH**

Me and Mona walk into the lunch room together and sit at our usual table with Donnie, April, Mikey, Kala, and Casey.

"Have you guys seen Leo at all?" I ask after I sit down. "No. Not since he stormed off last night." Donnie answers.

"He's probably with Karai." April suggests. I nod in agreement. "Well that little bitch better leave him alone. If she dares break up with him I'm gonna snap her neck in half." I pound a fist into my palm in demonstration.

"What's the deal with Karai? Why doesn't anyone like her? She seems so nice." Mona asks. Me, my two brothers, April and Casey all exchange looks before bursting into laughter.

"Exactly, she _seems_ nice." I manage to get out between laughs.

"Well right now you all seem like jerks." Mona crosses her arms in stubbornness. I place a hand on her shoulder. "But you know we aren't. We act like jerks, when we're not. Karai acts nice and she's not."

Mona rolls her eyes. "Yes, but what's _so bad_ about her?"

"You know how Leo broke my arm?" She nods. "Well, let's just say that before he started hanging out with Karai, he wouldn't have thought about laying a finger on me. Let alone breaking my arm." Mona nods.

We eat our lunches with small talk, forgetting about our previous topic. Me and Mona talk about our date we had last night and we start planning out a movie night at her place.

Lunch was about halfway over when the principle walked over to our table. "Have any of you seen Karai Oroku or Leonardo Hamato?"

"No. Did they call in this morning?" The principle shakes her head before leaving.

"Fuck." I say with a glare.

"Language!" Mikey yells across the table.

I ignore him and pull out my Tphone. I punch in Leo's number and hit call. It rings and rings, for what seems like forever, before going to voice mail. I decide to leave a message.

"Leo, I know you're there. So don't ignore my calls. Why aren't you at school? Where are you? I have a feeling I know where you are and if you aren't back home by the time I get back from school I will go over there to get you and I will drag you home. Anyway, have a nice day! Bye!" I end the voice mail. Everyone stares at me. I shrug it off.

**Hamato Yoshi POV**

"Class is over for the day, I will see you all tomorrow." My students bow before going to grab their backpacks.

I opened up my dojo a little over a month ago, and I can already tell that my students are going to be great ninjas at the end of their training.

My students are all in the same area when it comes to ages. My oldest student is Samantha, twelve and my youngest is Jake, seven. I will admit that at first, I worried about Jake. He's so young and they others are all so much older than him. I made sure to keep an extra eye on him. After the second week of training, though, I was proven wrong.

My students had just finished learning the basics and they all begged me to allow them to spar, using the techniques they had learned in the previous week. I gave in and let them.

I told them to get with a partner and Jake ended up with Billy, an eleven year old with great skill. I was worried, but didn't show it.

In the end, to my surprise, Jake had won. Now, every Friday I let them spar and Jake wins every time. I'm very proud of him.

"Bye Sensei!" Each of the children wave goodbye before exiting the building.

"Go wait in the car, Jake. I'll be out in a second." Jake's mother, Claire, walks over to me. She extends a hand. I take it and shake.

"Your son is doing great. I don't think I've ever seen such a fast learner." I compliment politely.

"Yes, he's really improving. I just wanted to say thank you. For teaching Jake. He's been wanting to learn ninjutsu forever, but I've heard rumors about the Bradford Dojo being part of an evil clan or something. He's really glad to be in your class and have such a great teacher."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. He's a great a kid and I'm especially glad to have him as a student." Claire gives me a smile. "Are you doing anything Friday night? You could come over to my place for dinner. Jake's going to a friends house so it'd be the perfect night for dinner."

"I'm free. What time do you want me to stop by?" "7:00?" "I will see you then."

Claire waves a goodbye and says a quick "see you tomorrow" before leaving. And I'm left alone, smiling like a complete idiot.


	27. Punishment

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and please review or PM me :)**

Chapter 27- Punishment

**RAPH POV**

I walk into the lair, with my backpack swung over my right arm, and I stop on the last step and toss my backpack to the ground. "Hey Leo! I'm home! Are you here?!" I shout.

Leonardo steps out of his room. "I'm here." "Good. In that case.." I run forward and grab his arm, my grip is hard and firm.

"What do you want, Raphael?" He demands, attempting to free his arm.

"I want to know where the hell you were all day! You weren't at school, so where were ya?" I ask impatiently.

"I was with Karai. I went to her house last night and she forgot to set the alarm." Leonardo explains as if it were nothing. As if.

I immediately let go of his arm. "You slept with her?"

"Yes, Raph. I slept with my girlfriend." Leonardo's eyes drift over to where Donnie and Mikey stand. His eyes widen and he goes silent. I don't bother to turn around to see what he's looking at.

"You bastard! You slept with our enemies daughter!" I yell at him.

"Raphael!" My fathers voice roads from behind me, but I still don't turn around. I look down at my feet. _Shit_. "Leonardo! Dojo, now!"

My and Leonardo walk to the dojo, side by side. "How's your arm?" "Shut up." I answer bitterly.

We both kneel in front of the tree once Sensei comes in. He stands in front of us. "Explain."

Me and Leo both start shouting out sides of the story at the same time. Mine of course, is the truth. "Stop! Leonardo, explain your end of the story, and then, Raphael, you will explain yours when your brother is finished."

"Ok. So Raph started a rumor to make me breakup with Karai. I ended up believing it and almost broke up with Karai.

"She told me it was a lie, a rumor. We figured out that Raphael started the rumor and when I came home, I decided to not say anything to him. I figured that it'd be best to just forget about it.

"I was headed to my room when he confronted me. I told him to go away and he asked what was with my attitude. I told him I knew that he started the rumor and he didn't deny it. He claimed he was trying to protect me from Karai.

"I-I got angry and I pinned him against the wall and punched him. I somehow got his lip in the process. He called for Donnie and Mikey. Raph loosened himself from my grip and took off with the other two. They all went to the dojo and after a couple minutes, they all came out.

"I saw what I did to his lip and regret washed over me. I tried to apologize but he held me down on the ground and wouldn't get off. He yelled at me about how I hurt him and I shoved him off me.

"We both stood up and he lunged toward me with his sai in his hands. I reached for one of his arms and I twisted it. It broke.

"Michelangelo said he hated me and wished I wasn't his brother. I took off and ended up at Karai's house. She allowed me to stay the night and she forgot to set the alarm so, we didn't go to school. Then, well, you saw what happened when we came home." Leonardo explains to our father. I glare at him through the whole explanation. My glare gets darker every time he says something that's true. By now my glare is so dark it could darken the sun.

"Raphael, is that all true?" "Yeah." "So you did start a rumor?"

"Yes but I have my reasons!" I defend myself. "And what are those reasons?"

"Karai is evil! She's the Shredder's daughter and if he finds about Leo's affliction with Karai he'll kill us all! And I don't want to die just because Leo thinks that our enemy's daughter is in love with him." I explain.

"She is in love with me!" Leonardo defends his girlfriend. As if she were worth it.

I snort. "Oh really? Did she tell you that when you were _sleeping with her?_"

"You _slept_ with her?" Splinter's eyes widen in disbelief at his oldest son. I smirk at his reaction.

"Not in the way you're thinking. But yes, I did sleep with her. But we didn't... You know." Leonardo explains.

Splinter nods. I nod too, a frown on my face. "So what's our punishment?" I ask.

"Friday night I will be having dinner at one of my students mothers house. Leonardo, you are going to invite Karai over to watch a movie. All five of you will be watching the movie together. If you are not all getting along by the time I get home, you will receive your punishments." Splinter answers.

"Fine. But only if I can invite Mona. And I'm sure Donnie and Mikey will wanna invite Kala and April." I deal.

"As long as all of you get along well, I don't mind."

**MONA POV**

Me and Raphael clean up mine and my parents apartment, rocking out to our favorite band, Skillet. "No! Not gonna die tonight, We're gonna fight for us together, No, we're not gonna die tonight!" We sing together. Our voices clash in harmony through the whole song. It's beautiful, really.

As we sing and clean together, I think about later. My parents are on a business trip, meaning I have the whole apartment to myself.

I was originally planning on just having April and Irma over for a sleepover, but then Raphael told me about his "punishment." He explained that we would all be watching a movie together. I was totally pumped, until he mentioned that it would be in the sewers.

I'm not one of those neat freaks or anything, I actually kinda like it when things are a bit messy. But you sorta draw the line at "movie night in sewers." I offered to have everyone come up here for the movie instead, and everyone agreed. So me and Raphael are cleaning up the place.

I fluff the couch cushions, fold a blanket and lay it over the edge, and I dust the coffee table. I look up to Raphael, who, at the moment, is cleaning the kitchen counters. He sings Monster with John Cooper, the lead singer of Skillet. I smirk at him.

"You like this song, don't ya?" I ask with a laugh. Raphael pauses his singing, "It's my favorite."

"I didn't know that my hard-as-a-rock boyfriend sang." I tease.

"I didn't know that my pink lovin' girlfriend listens to Skillet." He teases back.

"Well, I guess we're learning a lot about each other." He smirks at me and goes back to cleaning.

I dust the Entertainment Center, glancing at the movies. I stand up. "Raph, what movie are we watching later?" I ask as my eyes scan over the dozens of movies.

"I dunno. Something scary." "Why scary?" He looks up at me, setting down the rag he's been using to clean off the countertop. "Cause it's almost Halloween." He shrugs. I nod in understanding.

I bend down to look at the movies. Titles are thrown at me like leaves in the wind, but none catch my eye. Except for one.

"Hey, babe, what about Conjuring?" I suggest.

"Con-what?" He questions in confusion.

"Conjuring. It's about this family that moves into a haunted house and the demons mess with them and stuff. It's based off a true story." I explain. He nods. "Sounds good. We'll watch that."

"But, what about Mikey? And Kala?" I think of the two watching the Conjuring. Wouldn't end well.

"What about 'em?"

"Don't you think they'll get scared?" "Yeah. So? Isn't that the point of a scary movie?"

"Raph! They'll have nightmares. And then Mikey will wanna sleep in your room." I point out. "I'll get a lock. Look, they'll be fine. It's not like we're haunted or anything." He assures me. I nod, going back to cleaning.

**KARAI POV**

"He called you a what?" Confusion washes over me at what Leonardo just told me.

"A bastard." He repeats.

I glare at my coke. The waitress walks over to our table and sets down our food. I ordered steak and Leo ordered a burger, considering the fact that he's never had one.

"Why do you let him push you around like that?"

"What am I supposed to do about it?" "Tell him to fuck off." I answer.

His eyes widen at my answer. "Or tell him to leave you alone, your choice." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'll go with the second option." I watch as he sips his pop.

"So, we have to watch a stupid movie at your bully-brothers girlfriends house all because Raphael decided he was gonna call you a bastard in front of your father?" I laugh at how pathetic it sounds.

Leo laughs with me. "Yup. In fact, we should probably hurry. We don't want to be to late or we're gonna have broken arms too." We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

In the silence, I take time to process what Leo told me. It bothers me in so many ways. But the biggest irritation is Raphael. He literally called his older brother a bastard and because of that, we have to go to his stuck-up girlfriends house to watch a freakin Barbie movie. This is so not how I wanted to be spending my Friday night.

I pictured me and Leo snuggling on the couch in my apartment, forgetting all of our problems. I imagined his lips on mine as I drifted into a peaceful sleep. But, of course, his short-tempered brother had to ruin it all.

We walk out of the diner with our hands tied together. The walk through town is miserable and long. My feet trudge on the sidewalk. It takes every fiber in my being to walk to this place that someone is forced to call home.

We arrive outside the door, to my disappointment. My grip on Leo's hand tightens and I look up at him. "Do we have to go?" I whine.

"Yes." He looks me in the eyes, giving me a thoughtful smile. "It'll only be for a couple hours and I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side. I promise."

"You better." I tell him as he knocks on the door.

The door creaks open.

_Here we go. _


	28. Movies and Dares

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 28- Movies and Dares

**NO POV**

Leonardo and Karai walk into the large apartment carefully and hesitantly. Everyone who was already there goes silent and watches the couple. They stand, silently, in front of the door. Ready to escape, if needed.

"So, um, Mona, what movie are we watching?" April asks, breaking the silence with the question everyone had on their minds.

"Me and Raphael picked out Conjuring, but we don't have to watch that. It's really scary." Mona answers, holding up the case.

Everyone turns toward Mikey and Kala. "Dudes, I've fought off aliens from another dimension. And Kala _is_ from another dimension. I think we'll be fine." Michelangelo puts on his tough-guy face and takes a seat on the couch. Raphael and Mona sit together in the black recliner and everyone else sits on the couch.

The movie starts up and everyone enjoys it. About 40 minutes into the movie, Raphael starts to get impatient with the characters.

They all watch as Carolyn Perron walks through the house, just after all of the photos came crashing off the walls.

The apartment is silent. Donatello has an arm around April as she leans on him. Michelangelo and Kala have the knees to their chests, hugging their legs. Leonardo and Karai both have bored expressions but continue to watch the movie. Raphael and Mona sit close to each other in the chair.

"Who's there?!" Carolyn demands in the movie.

"What the hell! You don't scream that when there's freaking demons in your house!" Raphael stands up and begins yelling at the movie.

"Here we go." Leonardo rolls his eyes, exhaustion overwhelms him.

"What do ya mean, 'Here we go?'" Raphael asks bitterly.

"You do this every time we watch a movie. She doesn't know their haunted yet. Just sit down and let the rest of us enjoy the movie." Leo orders. Raphael snorts, but sits back down.

While watching the rest of the movie, Mona thinks about how stupid this whole thing is. Raphael and Leonardo got into a stupid argument over Leo going out with their enemy's daughter and now everyone has to suffer by watching a movie together. Mona looks over at her boyfriend and can practically see his annoyance. His body is stiff with tension. Mona leans her head on his shoulder and he seems to relax a bit.

Karai glares at the snuggling couple. She hates the twosome in general, and there snuggling just adds into to hatred she holds toward them. She grabs Leo's hand, squeezing it as hard as she can._ I won't leave your side. I promise. _His words words echo through her head.

In the movie, the witches dead body slaps hard and loud against the cabinet that Lorraine Warren, the demonologist, hides under. Everyone in the movie jumps and Mikey's popcorn goes flying the air.

Raphael acts as if he hadn't jumped at all, "Oh, come on! That was so obvious! Why'd you all jump?"

"You jumped too, Raphael." Karai reminds.

"Yeah, so? I wasn't paying to much attention to the movie so I jumped." He shrugs at his fake explanation.

"You were scared." Karai stands up, facing the tempered mutant. Raphael stands up too. "Oh, like you know what fear is. You emotionless freak."

"Raph!" Mona stands up and slaps her boyfriends arm.

"Raph, she isn't emotionless." Leonardo stands up too, now. He glares at his older brother, fed up with his attitude.

"How much you wanna bet?" Raph challenges. "I'd bet the world on it." Leo takes the challenge.

"Leo, stop. He isn't worth it." Karai looks at Leo. "He is if he's hurting you." "He's not. Just forget about him." She tells him. They both turn and start to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Raphael demands.

"To Karai's apartment, got a problem with that?" Leo spits at his brother bitterly.

"Yes." "Why?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because if you leave we're grounded and have to do chores for a month?! Leo, you can't just leave because you want to. Do you know how selfish that is?" Raphael asks in a disgusted tone. Leo looks his brother on the eyes. "You know what, leave. I dare you to." Raph narrows his eyes at his older brother.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Michelangelo shouts. "Yeah! Let's play!" Kala agrees. Donnie and April also agree to playing the game.

"Why not." Leo shrugs and Karai nods in agreement.

"Sounds stupid. Count me out." Raphael folds his arms stubbornly.

"I think it sounds like fun." Mona states. "Yeah, me too. Let's go play." Raphael's attitude changes quickly as his girlfriend wants to play.

A couple minutes later, everyone is in the kitchen. Chairs and stools are pulled from underneath the counter and from the dinning room table, everyone sits in a circle around the island.

"I'll go first." Raph says as Mona places cans of pop in front of everyone. "Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dude!" Mikey grins in pride for being asked first.

"I'll start out with some easy dares. I dare you to chug that Pepsi." Raphael dares, motioning towards the pop in front of Mikey.

"Like a turtle do!" Mike shouts as he opens the can. _This should be easy_, he tells himself confidently.

"Hey, Mona, where are your parents?" Leonardo asks while Mikey chugs.

"They're away on a business trip this weekend. So I figured that we might as well watch the movie up here."

"Done!" Michelangelo exclaims as he finishes his pop. "And now it's my turn." He rubs his hands together in an evil looking way. "Mona! Truth or dare? Please say truth."

Mona giggles, "Truth." "Ok. What do you see in Raphael?" He smiles at his own question.

"Well, he's very handsome. He's nice. He's tough-as-a-rock. And he's the guy version of me." Mona answers. Mikey nods. "Ok, Leo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Leo shrugs, unsure of what he's getting himself into.

"How long have you liked Karai?"

"Since the second a laid eyes on her." Leonardo looks at Karai, pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiles against his lips.

Everyone, but Mikey and Raph, awed at the couple. Mikey and Raph pretended to puke at the sight of the two kissing.

"Raph, truth or dare?" Leo asks. His face looks happier now, his eyes as bright as the sun on a summer day. The light grows and kills Raphael's dark. Raph scowls.

"Dare." He folds his arms and leans back in his chair. "I dare you to compliment Karai." "And if I don't?" He asks, dodging the dare. "Then you have to smell Mikey's feet." Leo grins, knowing that he won the argument.

"Hell no! Those feet of his are disgusting!"

On the other side of the table, Mikey grabs his foot. "He didn't mean it, Stubby. He's just a foot-bully." He narrows his eyes at Raphael.

"Okay, um.. I like your hair." Raphael's tone is anything but complimenting. "Try again." Leo orders. Raph heaves a sigh. "Your hair is beautiful." He says with a fake smile.

"Better."

"Ok. Don, I dare you to check your phone." Raph says, taking his Tphone out of his belt pocket.

"You didn't give me a choice! I wanted truth." "Ever think that I don't care? You'll like this dare. Trust me." Raph smirks.

Raphael types up a message and sends it to Donatello.

**R: I dare you to ask April on a date. **

**D: No! She'll say no and I'll be humiliated :(**

**R: you could smell Mikey's feet instead **

At the last message, Donnie puts his phone away and turns toward April.

"Uh.. Um... Do you, uh, wanna go on a, well, date?" Sweat runs down the back of Donnie's neck. He forces the words out.

"Sure!" Donnie's face lights up and the worry fades. The two stand up and walk out of the apartment, talking quietly.

"Should they be leaving?" Mikey asks.

"Why not? Donnie's been wanting this forever." Leo answers.

"Ok. Um, I guess I'll go." Kala smiles. "Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." "Do you have a crush on anyone?" "Yes. You." Kala blushes but smiles. "I like you too."

"They sound like first graders." Karai remarks quietly. Leo chuckles.

"Come on! Let's go to the arcade!" Mikey and Kala race each other out of the apartment.

"Well, it's just us four now. How about we give bigger dares now? Considering the fact that the children are gone." A mischievous grin grows across Raphael's face.

"You sure you can handle bigger dares, Raphael?" Leonardo teases. "I've been putting up with Karai all night so I'm pretty sure I can handle this." Raphael shoots back.

"I'm first!" Mona calls. She looks at the other three teens, debating who to choose. "Raph, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Raphael answers.

He might have said truth, but he knew that his girlfriend wouldn't be able to come up with a dare that would faze him, even in the smallest of ways. _So, I'll play her game_, he tells himself.

"I dare you to sing your favorite song." Mona smiles at her boyfriends reaction. He looks speechless. "No!"

"Then you have to do Leo's homework for the next two weeks."

"Yeah, I'll do his stupid homework." "You know that means extra work.." Mona points out.

"Not like I put any effort into homework, anyway." He grins. "Um.. You're not doing my homework." Leo says.

"Ok. My turn. Splinter junior, I dare you-" "Woah! Are you like, done giving us our choices or something?" "Yup. I dare you to prank call Splinter. No backing out."

Leonardo's eyes widen in fear. Prank calling their Sensei.. No way. He would never do it. Never.

He pulls out his tPhone and dials their fathers number, making sure to add *67 before the number.

The only reason he knows to use *67 is because, back when they first got their Tphones, him and Raphael would stay up late, prank calling random people with random numbers. It helped them forget about the threats that they were forced to face every day. It helped remove the pain.

Leonardo turns it to speaker, so that they can all listen in.

"Hello. Who is this?" Hamato Yoshi asks.

"Officer Ed Warren," Leo uses the first name that pops into his head. That name just so happens to be the demonologist from the movie they had watched and never finished. "I called to inform you that your son, Raphael Hamato, is jail."

"Really? What did he do?" Yoshi's voice is angered and worried.

"Vandalism. He was caught spray painting the park earlier this evening. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, I would." Leo slides the phone across the countertop. Raphael stops it in front of him. "Hey Sensei."

"Raphael! Why were you vandalizing the park? You know that is illegal and ninjas do not break laws of not for a good reason!" Splinters voice is harsh and strict. Mona holds a hand to her mouth, trying her hardest to hold in the laugh that wants to burst.

"I know, I know. But Mona said it would be hot. So, I spray painted the park. It actually looks a lot better now."

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you? Would you put the Officer back on the phone?" Raphael hands the phone to his brother, a smirk on his face. "I'm very sorry about my son, Officer. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Yes. Teenagers these days are wild. Anyway, I'm sorry to disturb your evening. Your son will be in good hands."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh, by the way, thiswasaprankcallbye!" The last words zip out of Leo's mouth as fast as lightning. He quickly hangs up.

There's a moment of silence before everyone bursts into laughter. "Best. Dare. Ever!" Karai exclaims between laughs.

"So, Raph, wanna call a truce?" Leo asks after fully recovering from the laugh attack.

"Totally. Are you two going over to Karai's place?" Raph asks. Leo nods. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mona. Thanks for letting us stay." Karai and Leo both wave before leaving the apartment.

Raphael turns to his girlfriend. "Finally, we're alone." A wicked grin forms across his face. They both know what comes next.

**APRIL POV**

A take a sip from my strawberry milkshake, looking out at the city below me. It's beautiful at night. The lights are all on and you can hear faint music coming from the clubs.

"How's your milkshake?" Donatello asks me. "Great. Yours?" "You can never go wrong with chocolate." I laugh and he does too.

An unsettling silence sets its self between us and I can't help but break it, asking the question that I've been trying to hold back for too long. "You didn't only ask me on this date because Raph told you to, did you?"

The question is rude and I regret it the second it walks out of my mouth. My eyes dart down to my hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

"No. April, I've always wanted to ask you on a date. It's just.. I never knew how. I always figured you'd turn me down. I mean, why choose me when you could have Casey?" Donnie takes a piece of gravel and chucks it down to the alleyway below. I watch as it hits the side of the building across from us, then quickly bounces to the ground below.

Slowly, I turn my gaze to him. "Why would I want to Casey?"

"Why wouldn't you? He's fun and daring. Exciting and surprising. And I'm smart. Smart and nerdy. My idea of fun is chemistry and Casey's idea of fun is ice skating. And plus, he's human. You actually have a future with him." Donnie lowers his head is shame. I frown. That isn't true at all. It's the exact opposite.

"Donnie, that's wrong. That's not true at all. It's far from the truth. I could never like Casey. More than a friend, I mean. Look, Casey's a great guy. He is fun and exciting and mysterious and-" I get cut off.

"You're basically listing reasons why you should like him." Donnie says sourly.

"You didn't let me finish. The only problem with Casey is that he isn't responsible. And we all know how hard it'll be for him to grow up and find a real job that isn't a bounty hunter or hockey player." We both laugh. "Anyway, I would much rather prefer to conduct science experiments with you than go ice skating with Casey." The smile that Don gives me is a reward enough. I smile back before leaning in.

Our lips touch each other for the second time ever. The first time was in the farm house up north. Must was quick and simple, never spoken of afterward. Though, I did hear Donnie and Casey arguing that night.

I wasn't able to sleep, so I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I leaned my aching back against the soft, cold marble counter.

The house was quiet then, with everyone sleeping. I took the time to relax myself. I shut my eyes and took a sip. Peace and quiet, peace and quiet, I thought to myself.

"Why should you have her? I like her more!" Casey's voice exploded like a firecracker through the sky of silence. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"That's not true! I like her more. And I've liked her longer. So she's _mine_."

Donnie argues.

"Doesn't matter who's liked her longer. Or who likes her most. She obviously likes me more than you." Casey disagrees. For a while, the two argue outside of the house. I listen to their arguing for over ten minutes. Guilt floods my thoughts.

"You know what? It's April's choice. Let's leave this to her." Donnie says calmly. A sigh of relief escapes my body.

"You're right. RED!" Casey darts into the house. I duck down behind the counter, just in time to hear them through the hall and up stairs. I knew they'd come looking for me after seeing my empty bed, so I hurried to the closest room I could find. Raph's room.

As silently as I could, I came in the room and shut the door. The light was already on and Raphael was laying on his bed, reading from his comic book.

"It's almost midnight. What do you want?" He asks me. His voice is dull and bored sounding.

"I'm hiding." I say as if it were obvious. "Awe, is there a scary monster under little April's bed?" Raphael's voice is sarcastic and he speaks to me as if I were a child.

"No. Casey and Donnie are trying to find me." "Aren't you three a little old to be playing hide and seek?" A laugh escapes Raphael's throat and I grab a pillow from the floor and throw it at him as hard as possible.

"We aren't playing hide and seek. They're trying to find me because they want me to choose one of them." I can tell that this sparks his interest, because he closes his comic book and sets it on the desk beside him. "Who are you gonna choose?"

"Neither. I don't mean to be leading them on or anything but.. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because I'm not ready for something." I admit. Raphael nods. "Well, good luck." I nodded as I left the room.

That night, I laid awake. Still unsure on what to do. Should I just tell them how I feel? Or should I continue to dodge the subject? Even now, as my lips move swiftly against Donatello's, I question myself. Am I ready? Am I really ready for this?

**KARAI POV**

The weight of Leo's body on top of mine is almost unbearable. Almost. His lips move from my lips, to my cheek, to my neck. They stay their for a moment. I moan his name. His mouth lingers at my throat for a while, before climbing back up to my lips.

His fingers are wrapped in my hair and mine trail hearts down the back of his shell. My tongue circles his lips, asking for entry. He opens his mouth and I open mine. Our tongues battle each other for dominance_. I can't get enough of him. _

Me hands tug at his belt, beginning him to take it off. He obeys. In those few moments that he's off of me, taking of his belt and knee and elbow pads, I take the time to remove my shirt and jeans.

He lays down next to me on the bed. I scoot my body closer to him. He moves away. "What's wrong?"

"Karai I don't... I'm not ready for this. I love you but in not ready." He tells me. I stand up and put my jeans and shirt back on. "You should leave." I say to him.

"What? You're making me leave just because I'm not ready to have sex with you?" His law drops in bewilderment.

"No. It's late. You need to leave." I tell him. I hand him his belt, knee and elbow pads, and push him toward the door.

"Why? Why do I need to leave? I thought I was staying the night?" He stops in the doorway of my room.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Leo." I warn him. "Karai I love you and because I'm not having sex with you you're going to kick me out of your apartment? Is that why you don't want to break up with me? Because I'm not giving you what you want?"

I stomp my foot. Literally? The other I day I was crying because I thought he was going to leave me and now he thinks I only want him for pleasure? That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard.

I walk up to him with a glare on my face. I slap his face, hard and with full force. His face is left with a red mark afterward. "You're delirious." I mumble as I walk away from him.

"Why did you slap me?" He demands angrily.

"Listen to yourself! You just accused me of using you for sex. No offense Leo, but if that's all I wanted you wouldn't be the person I'd go to." I growl at him. The words taste like bile as they run out of my mouth, running along my tongue and over teeth.

"Well then why do you want me to leave?" "Because you were just acting like you wanted sex. And then not even two minutes later you tell me you're 'not ready.'"

"Karai I can't do this! I'm sorry I just can't." "Why?! Why is it so freakin hard?!" My voice is loud and his is small. His quiet voice over powers my loud voice as he says this, "Because I _can't_. It's impossible. I'm a mutant. You're a human. We can't ever do it. Never."

His words transform into a hammer, shattering my heart into a million different pieces. _No.. _That can't be right. There has to be a way. "Your brother. He can turn you human. Ask him, he'll find a way. He has to. He must."

"Donnie? No. He wouldn't waste his time on that." Leonardo shakes his head in disagreement. "But what about April?"

Leo turns to me. A grin forms on his face. _Bingo_

**That's chapter 28 everyone. Will Leo and Karai get their wish? You'll have to wait till the next update to see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and have a nice day!**

**-Raphsai03**


	29. Opportunity

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'd like to give a special thanks to Jellyzgamer1, for making a comic of my story and posting it on her deviantart account Jellyzgamer2. Please check that out, she did a great job! ;) This chapter is pretty short, but the next will be longer. Enjoy and please review!**

CHAPTER 29- Opportunity

**DONNIE POV**

I slouch in my chair, a mug of steaming black coffee in my hand. I try my hardest to keep my eyes open, but exhaustion claims victory.

Abruptly, I slam my eyes shut. I have to admit, it feels a lot better that way.

I take a small sip out of my coffee, and open my eyes to see Leonardo standing in front of me. His eyes are locked on mine and I jump, startled.

"Hey Don." He grins at me with bright eyes and happy expression. "Want some more coffee?" He reaches for my cup, not even waiting for a response, and turns around to refill my cup.

I tilt my head to the side a bit. I recently read about how this helps you put missing pieces together, so hopefully this will help me figure out why Leo's being so nice to me. After all, science never lies.

His posture is strait, perfect looking. He hums, "In Your Arms," by Nico & Vinz, as he fills up my cup. I watch as the coffee plunges into my cup. I can practically feel my oldest brothers smile lighting up the room. But... Why?

Then, like an arrow in a bird, it hits me.

He wants something.

"Alright. What is it that you want this time?" I cut right to the chase. If I need to invent something for him, I'd like to start as soon as possible. It beats sitting around doing nothing, anyway.

"I want to become human." The words are out of his mouth before I can even prepare to think. Wait, human? He wants to become human? This is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard.

"Leo, you can't become human. The retromutagen would only turn you into a regular turtle and even if it would've worked, I don't have any mutagen left over. I'm sorry, but no." I take my coffee from his limp body, and walk over to the fridge for some left over bacon. Mikey continues to make breakfast for everyone, but only on weekends.

"But... What about April? If you became human you might actually have a chance with her." Leonardo bribes. I laugh, remembering the events of last night.

"Two things. One, April's already my girlfriend." His face is shocked and confused. I chuckle. "And two, I already told you. It's impossible." I walk out of the kitchen, chewing a piece of bacon.

"No! Donnie, you have to do this. Please. I bed of you. Please just do this one thing and I won't ever bother you again. Never ever." Leo follows me and grabs my arm, stopping me from entering my lab, right in front of the main room.

"Ooo, fearless is begging. Can he sit too? Sit boy, sit!" Raphael laughs at his own joke, and Mikey tags along.

"Stop it, Raphael. I was just asking Donnie a favor." Leonardo explains. He lets go of my arm and turns to me, all business. "So, are you going to do it or not?"

Our eyes lock again. The only two wordsI see in his eyes are want and need. There really isn't a way out of this, is there?

I let out a sigh of defeat. I've never been very good at saying no to my brothers. "Fine. I'll try. But I can't make any promises." I warn.

_A WEEK LATER_

**LEO POV**

I pace. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. I wait for him to call my name. Telling me whether or not it'll work.

Hours of waiting have turned into days. Everyday it's the same thing, "Come back tomorrow." Well I'm not waiting till tomorrow this time.

My patience is running thin with him and if it's not done soon I just might die from waiting. I will admit,he knows how to keep a guy in suspense.

As I pace outside the lab door, I feel Raphael's green eyes on me. They glow like fire in the night, burning me. I'm too numb to feel it.

The door swings open. I stop, mid-step, and look over at my younger brother with hope and expectance. He nods, a beautiful grin on his face.

He motions for me to come into the lab and I do. At his metallic desk sits a vile with blue liquid in it. It sparkles in the gray room. It screams my name like a cry for help.

"That's it. Money drink a bit, though. I don't know if the amount will affect the outcome." Donatello instructs.

I slowly walk over to the vile. I'm worried that if I move to fast, I'll wake up from this dream and go back to waiting. I can't go back to that.

I pick up the vile and take off the cap.

Bottoms up.

Here goes nothing.


	30. Outcome

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I really appreciate them. :) This chapter is short, so sorry about that. The upcoming chapters should be longer. Please enjoy and Review!**

CHAPTER 30- Outcome

LEO POV

I look at my new self in the mirror of the bathroom. I spin around, my eyes never leaving the unfamiliar man in front of me. My reflection.

My skin is now white instead of green. My hair is black and shirt, spiked up at the front with the help of some hair gel. I wear a blue shirt, the color of my mask. My arms are muscular and strong looking, same with my legs.

Raphael watches as me from the doorway. His arms are folded over the front of his shell. His eyes are narrowed at me as I examine my new body.

"I don't see why you did this. It's pointless. So you're human now, what's the difference?" He asks me pathetically.

"Now I actually have a future with Karai." I explain to him. He rolls his eyes and snorts. My eyebrows furrow together in annoyance with his temper. "You'd do the same thing for Mona."

"Yes, well she's a mutant also, so I'm not doing it." And with that, he leaves. I roll my eyes at the empty space where he once stood.

His temper is always getting the best of him, so I don't blame him for these things. I know that he tries his hardest to be nice, he really does, but it's just in his nature to snap back. Just like how it's in my nature to give and receive orders without question. I just go with it.

I finish looking at myself, all alone in the small room.

I'm still in total disbelief at this. I didn't expect this to actually happen. In fact, I didn't even tell Karai that Donnie was attempting to make this potion. I didn't see point in getting her hopes up for nothing.

So, how do I tell her? Should I just knock on her window and expect her to let me in? _Ha, of course, I'll just knock on her window and tell her, 'Surprise!', and expect her to let me in without being attacked_, I think sarcastically. Karai is smarter than that. I'm gonna need proof that it's me. Something that no one else would know about besides me. _Something like..._

**KARAI POV**

I open the fridge and grab a water bottle, untwisting the cap and taking a sip.

I sigh at the refreshing taste of ice cold water and place my unfinished drink on the counter. I look around my apartment, trying to remember what I was going to do.

My eyes scan the apartment for anything that needs cleaning up. But my living space is fairly clean.

My backpack is leaning against the couch, unzipped, showing all of my books and homework. I should do it. I really should, but I'm not going to. I could honestly care less about my grades.

I pick up my water and walk into the living room, just in time to hear a pounding on my window. It's Saturday night and Leonardo told me that he wasn't going to be able to hang out this weekend, so who would be knocking on my window? And, why my window?

Now that I think about it, why does Leo continually come to my window instead of my door? I understand the first time, I guess. But I told him my apartment number and gave him a spare key, and he still comes to the window.

I walk over to the window and look out at my small balcony.

A boy with black hair and a blue shirt stands, looking in the opposite direction, at the setting sun. His arms are muscular and I imagine that his legs are the same way, though I can't tell because he's wearing a pair of jeans. There's something in each of his hands, but I can't tell because he's facing the other way.

Hesitantly, I open the window. He turns around and his face seems to light up at the sight of me.

His eyes are a deep blue and his skin is a peach. _Who is he_?

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Leonardo, your boyfriend? Who else would it be?" He asks with a laugh.

"I don't believe you. Prove that you're Leo and I'll consider letting you in."

He nods in understand and holds up a painting. Of me. Leaning against a cherry tree. The one Leonardo made in art. _How would this boy have gotten a hold of this_?

He hands it to me and then hands me another thing, a bouquet of flowers. Roses. White and red.

"Our song is In Your Arms, by Nico & Vinz." He says. That's it. I open the window all the way and move, letting him in.

"How did this happen? How are you human?" I ask in total confusion.

"Donnie made some sort of mutagen thing. I didn't want to tell you in case it wasn't gonna work." He explains. I still can't seem to wrap my head around this.

"But it worked. And you're human now." I say, stating the obvious.

"Yes. And now we have a future together." He grabs my hands and smiles at me.

**RAPH POV**

I stomp through the lair, anger threatening to explode like a volcano. Leo turned himself human and left to Karai's house. Why he thinks this was a good idea, I can't even imagine. He claims that he now has a future with her. But why did he have to turn human for that to happen?

I swing my bedroom door open and slam it shut. I stomp over to my bed, picking up my Tphone, dialing Mona's number. It rings a couple times before she picks up.

"Hey." She says. "Hi." I answer.

"So what's up?" She asks me, knowing that there's a reason for the call.

"Leo turned himself human."

"He what?! How? Why? What happened?" She asks traumatically.

"Donnie made something and he drank it, turning himself human. It was intentional. He had Donnie make it so that he would, _'Actually have a future with her.'_ He's at her apartment right now." I explain calmly.

Mona sighs in the phone. "I can't believe this." "Neither can I. I understand that he wants to have a good relationship with her but I think this is a little dramatic. I mean, let's face it, she's gonna dump him sooner or later. What then? He's stuck as a human and he goes into depression. I don't want to see the outcome of the break up." I agree.

To be honest, I don't want them to break up. I don't want to be right about this. I want Leo to be happy and for their relationship to last forever. Never end. I want to be wrong. I want to be wrong.

"He'll be totally broken after it. Poor Leo." Mona says. I nod even though she can't see me. "I gotta go finish my homework. Wanna grab some lunch tomorrow?" She asks. "Sure. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 12:30." "K see you then."

I turn my phone off and look around my room. Regret for everything I've done consumes me.

I doubt Leo even trusts me anymore. Why would he? Why should he? How could he?

I know I wouldn't.


End file.
